


The Unknown Jedi

by Magical_Killer



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Small amount of Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Killer/pseuds/Magical_Killer
Summary: The planetary government of Dantooine, a mainly farming planet, has contacted the Jedi Council for assistance after an increasing number of reports of a mysterious force user roaming in the wilds. The council writes it off as paranoia but when the governor pleads the council to ease the minds if his farmer by investigating this man. The force is something that Dantooine has little expertise in and wish to have jedi sent to assist.After some thought, the Council agreed to send 3 Jedi to help with the search effort. But what these three find might be more revealing than once thought.





	1. The Elusive Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever written and after watching the Clone Wars I fell in love with it so much that I was compelled to creat and read new stories. 
> 
> Please, if you decide to read through this story, give me as much criticism as you can. I want to learn to get better and need to know how to overcome writters bias. 
> 
> Is the pacing off or is the story interesting? Am I writing the characters compellingly?  
Any nitpick will help me immensely.
> 
> With that said. Do enjoy my story.

The ship came out of hyperspace to a mossy green coloured planet. A far off world used mainly for farming and ranching. The planetary government does little more than deal with issues of agricultural. However, its also a hive for scoundrels to lay low or retire. 

Inside the ship sits a young female Togruta Padawan and two male human Jedi Knights. The Padawan was less than excited to be taken on THIS particular assignment.

"How do they even know this is a sith? The farmers are probably stir crazy. Why would a sith come to this planet?" Ahsoka Tano had said, annoyed at being taken on this "wild goose chase" as she put it earlier.  
Ahsoka lazily looked out of the cockpit window with a hand on her chin leaning her arm on her station 

"Stir crazy or not, we have a responsibility to ease their fears. Especially in matters that may or may not concern us." Said Obi-wan Kanobi assuredly. "There might be something so these reports, you never know." Obi-wan thoughtfully rubbed his chin as he looked at the planet below from his co-pilot position. 

"Ya, come on Snips, cheer up. Even if this guy isn't a sith he's certainly doing something to stir up the locals." Anakin Skywalker had said in support of his old master. Anakin flew them towards the planet in a steady but slightly hurried pace, showing a hint of impatience in accordance to his Padawan 

"You seem a bit eager ." Obi-wan stated, noticing Anakin's quickening pace and all-too-focused gaze.

"Oh...I...uh..just want to get there before he finds out we are looking for him. Don't want him running off." Anakin responded 

Obi-wan wan responded in kind, "I sense there's something more to your impatience but there is merit to the point. If he were to find out that we are after him then he could easily hide out on this planet. We should be as discreet as possible." 

The ship flew steadily along to surface if the planet until it reached the landing pad in Dantoo, the capital. The landscape of Dantooine is mostly plains with the occasional tree sticking out of the ground resembling that of a savanna. Buildings spread few and far between the crop layered land. As they flew closer to the city of Dantoo, which could hardly be considered a city, the number of buildings increased until finally landing in the center of an otherwise small town. 

As the three walked down to the landing pad, a modestly robed human man greeted them on their arrival. “Welcome, welcome! My name is Yodar Gallmerr and you must be the jedi we’ve been expecting?” Yodar looked hopefully at the 3 Jedi before him anticipating an optimistic answer. 

Obi-wan was the first to speak on behalf of them. “Yes, I am Master Kanobi, this is Master Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. We understand you’ve called for our assistance with a matter?” 

Yodar waved his hand towards the exit of the landing pad signaling the three to follow him as he talked. Anakin and Ahsoka grabbed their supplies and luggage from the ship as they started to follow along with Obi-wan who started to walk. Yodar soon gave his explanation of the situation. “I am the representative governor of the citizens of Dantooine and you would understand correctly. I first want to apologize for calling you all the way out here when we have so little to go on. The reports and rumors we’ve been receiving were very few and far between but recently the number has increased and details started to get more clear.” 

Obi-wan found his initial statement interesting, “So you’ve had problems with this man before?” If there is a consistent history of him they might find it easier than they expected to pinpoint where he is located. 

As they walked the architecture quickly turned from that of a typical space port to a more of an ancient stone structure with a rustic orange accent to accommodate it. The wide but short halls of the structure held many turns and crossroads with the local fauna complementing the structure. 

“No, no problems per se. In truth, I wasn't sure if he actually existed or if he even has broken any laws but people here are suspicious and very protective of their property. So when initial reports came in we sent a search party to look for him but we never found anything out of the ordinary as far as we could tell. Then when ghost stories about a man summoning lightning as well as bright lights moving in the dark appeared I had feared people were just being paranoid.” 

‘A man who summons lightning?’ Obi-wan thought to himself. ‘I’ve only ever seen Count Dooku use that power.’ Obi-wan then said out loud, “Are the sightings within the same area?” 

“Relative to the planet? Yes. But unfortunately the sightings get quite sporadic. I fear some of these reports are indeed false or unrelated but it's hard to tell.”

Many gardens dot the foundation of the building and this goes noticed by the three as they pass the main courtyard of the capitol building. As the head for the stairs, Yodar turns and looks at Anakin and Ahsoka who are still carrying all their bags. “Oh where are our manners? Please let us help you with those.” Yodar than whistles for some assistance and two men in uniform come to grab their belongings. They looked like guards but dainty ones at that, not even carrying a blaser noticeably on them.

“Thanks.” Anakin stepped in to the conversation, “So what makes you think you need us? Especially now?”

The group continued their ascent of the building as Yodar continued their conversation.

“Well, as I’ve said, the reports have increased in quantity so either they are true or all the farmers are telling a huge lie to pull your leg. Why we’ve called you in specifically is due to our most recent report.” 

Obi-wan cut in, “Which is?”

“The man was seen with a lightsaber.”

The three Jedi looked at each other thoughtfully. Yodar concurred with them, “So you see why we called for your assistance? I know that most jedi are not mere troublemakers but one that is assumingly doing ominous things at the dead of night while also evading sight tends to put people on edge and so we thought you would have more insight.” 

Obi-wan nodded in agreement. “Yes, we’ll do what we can but any useful information you can provide will bring us that much closer to finding him.”

The group made their way to the 2nd floor, where there was once a populated 1st floor, this floor seemed emptier and privater.

“Unfortunately that’s about as much information as we have to go on. I’ve given you free travel and authority to conduct an investigation as well as a few speeders for you to use at the city limits. The last person to see him and report it is the bartender working at Javier’s Cantina but that is a few miles from the city. The Cantina itself holds many ruffians and bounty hunter like customers so I wouldn’t expect immediate cooperation. You could ask the local farmers as well but we have made a map that somewhat pinpoints his likely location. However it’s still quite large.”

“That should be good enough to start but we will need time.”

Just then, Yodar stops at what looks like an end hallway with 4 doors. “These will be your quarters for as long as you need them. Here are the keys to all the rooms respectively.” Yodar handed them each a key. “The only other people with access to these rooms are myself and the guards for incase anything were to happen. These halls are constantly monitored and we will have guards patrolling this floor for your security until you want to send them away.” 

Anakin grew slightly curious, “Seems like a lot of security for a planet of farmers.” Anakin had said that with a lot more calousness than he intended 

Yodar looked at him almost slightly annoyed. “While we may be ‘a planet of farmers’ we are not all saints and this is the capitol building. As i said you may send the guards away if you have any problems. If you need anything else my office is on this floor opposite end of this hallway. I bid you farewell for now as I have business to attend to but feel free to interrupt if you need anything.” With a thoughtful pause as if waiting for a protest, Yodar began walking away from the Jedi and the two guards placed their bags on the ground and followed Yodar.

Obi-wan glared at his old Padawan, “Please try and not anger the locals, he has been more than cordial with us.”

“It's not like I meant too, how was I supposed to know he didn't like being referred to as a farmer?” Anakin said in defense.

Ahsoka, who has been oddly quiet this whole time, finally chimed in. “I think is was more of how you said it than what you said.”

“See? Even Ahsoka understands.” Obi-wan beamed.

Ahsoka eyed Obi-wan, “And what is THAT supposed to mean, Master?”

“Oh, nothing Ahsoka, I had just feared Anakin’s influence fully took over for you.”

“Hey!” Both Ahsoka and Anakin said sternly. 

Obi-wan grabbed his bag while snickering to himself and began to enter his room. “Ok, ok let’s get settled in and head to the gates. The sooner we find our mystery man the sooner we can leave and I think the best lead we have is this Cantina.” With that the three nodded and entered their rooms. 

Modest at most, the rooms included lenin beds with dressers and an entertainment center. They were about the size of an average apartment and fitted with several fauna much like the rest of the building. It took several minutes to unpack and get ready for the expedition ahead until the three were ready to head for the gates. 

The not-so-city was decently populated but with more merchants and traders than one would expect with more farmers and freighters selling and transporting shipments. The time was about midday so most farmers are done with most of their work and spending their time and money on whatever the market presents them from the outside world. 

The 3 made their way to the speeders awaiting for them. The guards supervising them recognized the Jedi and handed them the keys as well as a local map to help guide them to their destination. 

______________________________________________________

Ahsoka knew little about her homeworld and hasn’t even visited since her Jedi training, a thought that depressed her, but this planet was similar to Shili from what she was told about it. Speeding through the planet gave her an oddly nostalgic feeling even though she had no vivid memory of her home. As they sped through the ever expansive savanna the ride had been calming save for the constant sound of the whirring engine of their speeders. Ahsoka took the time to relax as their ride would not end for another hour. Despite how relaxing and calming the landscape was, she wanted nothing more than to have this mission be over with as searching this boring planet did not feel appealing in the slightest and would certainly lose its charm very quickly. The contrast between Coruscant and Dantooine was the difference between night and day and, for Ahsoka, was a nice change of pace from the noisy and crowded city. Even when they visit other quieter planets, there is always a war being fought and left little room for peace. The ride was spent with many thoughts of the war and how hopefully one day the galaxy can go back to what this planet is. No war, no conflict, just peace and quiet. 

The Cantina came into view on the horizon and looked more modest than once thought. It was located on the side of the main dirt road and was one of the only buildings within miles. Obi-wan slowed to a pace so that the three speeders could sit side by side obviously wanting to say something. “When we get there we should try a friendly approach, chances are that if they saw this Jedi’s lightsaber than he must come here every now and then so we should try not to arouse suspicion.” He yelled over the speeders.

“Ahsoka and I can talk to Bartender if you want to see what the patrons have to say. I hate to say it but we might not have a choice but to be forceful if what Yondar said about this place is true.” Aankin yelled back

“Maybe you’re right but remember, we aren’t there to cause trouble. If they don't want to cooperate then we can’t do anything about it and being forceful would probably hold their tongues more.” 

The group came up to the front of the Cantina and parked their speeders where many other patrons appear to be starting to liven up the establishment. The building was modest even for being somewhat out in the middle of nowhere, complete with its own space port and hanger that no doubt supply direct access for smugglers and other unofficial business that no one would ever admit to. The front doors had plenty of shady and well armed individuals of varying races standing around chatting or acting as guards. It was apparent that even local farmers and hunters came to wind down from the mundane day-to-day judging by the less than modest clothing and hunting rifles but also held some more ruffer characters based on their more unconventional weaponry. The three walked toward the front doors until they were stopped by the bouncer. "No kids allowed."

Ahsoka immediately snapped back, "This 'kid' will go by you or through you. I'd choose wisely."

The bouncer squinted at Ahsoka with a look that told her "bring it." Obi-wan stepped in front of Ahsoka which brought the bouncer's gaze back up to the two Jedi. "We apologize for our young friend but we are here on official business and must speak with the proprietor of this fine establishment." 

The bouncer merely smirked, "Around here, we like to avoid official business. Whatever Yodar has you doing, you cant bring it here. But regardless, no. Kids. Allowed." The bouncer said with a pause and an annunciation for each of the last three words. 

Obi-wan was losing patience himself and new this would go nowhere. With a wave of his hand he said, "You will let us through."

"I will let you through." 

"The kid is an exception to the rule."

"Hey!" Ahsoka protested.

"The kid is an exception to the rule." The bouncer then stepped aside.

As they entered, the music immediately hit their ears and patrons had begun their drinking and relaxation from a presumptuously long day. The bar was located along the western wall with several booths and tables surrounded the rest of the space except for the southern wall that hosted the local band. The group split up with Obi-wan heading toward the back of the Cantina and Anakin and Ahsoka heading toward the bar. Almost as soon as they reach the bar the bartender eyed Ahsoka and walked over from his conversation. “Hey, no kids are allowed in here.” Ahsoka, for her part, had done a great job of holding her annoyance and holding in a nasty comment. However, Anakin still put a hand on her shoulder as a silent way of telling her to remain calm.

“We are actually here on official business and don't plan on drinking any, we wanted to ask you about this Jedi that you reported.” Anakin had said diplomatically. Some of the patrons with earshot had abruptly looked over and showed some apprehension upon looking away and continuing their conversations.

The bartender looked between Anakin and Ahsoka almost as if he was debating something. “I sent my report” the bartender finally said. "Why don't you read up on that instead of disturbing my customers?"

“Yes, well we wanted to hear it from the bantha’s mouth so to speak. The sooner you tell us the sooner we'll leave and do be sure to not leave out any details.”

The bartender had his debating look again and turned to view the other patrons and then back to anakin, he gave a weak sigh and leaned on the counter to prepare to tell him what he knew. Meanwhile, Obi-wan was busy chatting up a small group of rowdy and obviously not farmers. “How about we order another round on me and you tell me what you know about this man.” 

“Well there’s not much more to know than what we told you. The guy seems to like to stick to the plains. He came in here last week but no one paid him any mind, he's not the only one trying to blend in with the crowd.” 

“Was he seen talking to anyone? Why did he come here?” Obi-wan probed.

“Well ...look you didn't hear it from me but he only came in to talk to a bounty hunter. A not so nice bounty hunter named Krecko. Word is he was extorting this family for money after the man of the house died. I guess his debts caught up to him. Anyway, he came in to talk to Krecko for about 10 minutes tops. He looked like he wanted to get in and out but Krecko didn’t seem pleased with the conversation.” The patron was shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he looked around. It seems the rest of the table nodded in agreement of his story. 

“Did you hear anything about what they talked about?”

“No, but when the man walked out I saw Krecko walk out after him. Knowing Krecko, it wasn’t going to be for a friendly chat.”

“Where is Krecko now?”

“We haven’t seen him since so probably in a field somewhere.” The patron shrugged. “But the family he was ‘working with’ name is Kintool, I think their farm is somewhere near the Kath Pass.”

Obi-wan looked around the Cantina and slowly got up. He reached into his pocket and placed enough credits for the 3 rounds of drinks and started to walk off. “Thanks for your help.” Obi-wan made his way back toward his former Padawan just in time for the bartender to finish his story. Obi-wan nodded his affirmation of information and they walked out of the Cantina making way for their speeders. “So unless you got more information than I did, our next lead is the bounty hunter Krecko.” Anakin said proudly. 

Obi-wan retorted, “Why yes, I found that he might be dead and where the location of the family he was extorting.” 

Anakin was about to respond but Ahsoka had chimed in with something neither of them had found out. “His name is Aavry.”

______________________________________________________

Ahsoka drifted away from the bar trying to get a feel for any conversation having to do with the mysterious jedi. Most of the conversations involved the three strangers entering the bar just minutes ago but one particular phrase caught her ear. “They must be looking for Aavry.” 

“Who the hell is Aavry?”

“He’s that Jedi everyone talks about. Just saw him the other day, Krecko had the pleasure of being formally acquainted with him. Talked everyone’s ear off about him.”

“Guess the Jedi didn’t like him running his mouth, he’s been gone too long for a job like this.” The implication wasn’t subtle by any means but Ahsoka didn’t want to believe it. “Anyway, I guess they were working a job and it didn’t go well. Serves Krecko right for trusting that freak.” 

Ahsoka heard all she needed to hear and quickly got back to Anakin.

______________________________________________________

“So, my young Padawan is actually proving resourceful” Anakin beamed proudly.

“Well I'm learning from the best, where would I be without Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka sarcastically said back. “Apparently he was working with Krecko on something, probably involving this family”  
“Well then that’s settled” announced Obi-wan, “let’s make our way over to their farm and see what they can tell us of our rogue Jedi.” The three of them made their way to their speeders and headed off.


	2. The Hounded Jedi

The Kath Pass isn't exactly what the trio had expected. Apparently it was named aptly as the large parcel of land was riddled with Kath Hounds which presented a small problem. Kath Hounds are predatory by nature and don't shy away from attacking settlers and especially intruders of the two-legged variety. The trio could try and speed through but the herd was too thick to reasonably pass through unscathed. Plus they would have to split up to get through. They had pulled to a stop on the hill trying to get a good view of the savanna still couple 100 yards away from the pack. Kath Hounds had 3 age stages that were represented within the pack; Cubs, which were more aggressive and had not fully grown their horns but still use their sharp teeth ridden muzzles to their advantage. Adult which had sprouted horns and sharper teeth and, finally, Albino which were just, simply put, elderly Kath Hounds

"I vote we go through, it can't be any harder that flying through a battle." Anakin voiced. 

"Maybe it can't be hard for you but for us it could prove a challenge and if something were to happen then we'll have more to worry about than this Jedi." Obi-wan had reminded Anakin.

"What do you mean 'us?' I've learned a thing or two under Master's teachings." Ahsoka said. 

"That's what worries me" 

"I bet I could get through faster than my Master." Ahsoka proudly proclaimed.

"That big head of yours is gonna break your neck if you're not careful Snips." Anakin teasingly warned. 

"We should go around or wait for them the thin out. We'd have to backtrack a little to avoid a surprise if we wait though."Obi-wan said as he rubbed his chin. 

"Wait, Masters, do you see that?" Ahsoka had pointed out towards the open field of Kath Hounds. A hooded figure was walking through the field and the Kath Hounds seemed to open a path for him to walk through while none of them showed any aggression toward them. The three watched as he slowly and steadily walked across toward an unknown destination.

"I wonder if he's who we were looking for." Anakin said curiously. 

"These Kath Hounds must not be openly aggressive." Ahsoka wondered. 

Obi-wan shook his head, "I wouldn't test that. I believe there is something else going on. If he's our figure we'd do well to keep an eye on him to see where he is headed." 

Ahsoka nodded back but looked behind Obi-wan with widened eyes as a small pack of Kath Hounds slowly prowled behind them. "Master, I don't think he's the only one being watched." 

Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka confused and turned to where she was staring at only to find the Kath Hounds moving toward them. "Lovely. Quickly, get to the speeders!" 

Ahsoka and Anakin turned to bolt towards their transports only about 30 ft away but as they moved with a sudden jolt, the pack of Kath Hounds had pounced at them. Obi-wan drew his lightsaber and ducked under the front Kath Hound to slice him through the gullet rendering the initial surprise lost. He then Force Pushed the other 3 away from the group and ran for his speeder. Just as the pushed Hounds fell, they let out a guttural howl that was heard by the pack along the savanna. Hearing the returning howls the three quickly sped off.

"I guess going around is the best option now,'' Obi-wan yelled to his companions

"Well if we went through them like I said we'd be on the other side by now." Anakin yelled back. 

"Yes well, I'd preferred caution and patience over brashness. What if we had run into our mystery man while running from hungry Kath Hounds? That's not the kind of odds I want stacked against me."

"We have to circle back on the other side if we want to keep track of where he went. We can't let him get away when we were so close!" Ahsoka yelled worriedly. 

"We won't lose him. Whatever trick he's using to subdue the Kath Hounds he's had to of traveled there often enough to learn it. We at least know one of his hiding spots." Obi-wan assured. 

"So I assume you still want to go to the Kintool grounds even when we already know where he is?" Anakin said annoyed

"If he doesn't want to be found he'll do everything he can to not be. And he's good at it. He doesn't have to be force sensitive to know something was wrong back there either, so even if we do circle back he'll be long gone or out of sight. Patie…."

"Ya, ya ...patience. I know." Anakin said even more annoyed. 

"Well I wish you would act like you know." Obi-wan retorted. 

The three sped along the edge of the pack as more and more Hounds grew alert at the intruders brash invasion of their land only to strike with a newfound viciousness. The Hounds chased them through the field with a speed neither of the three knew they had and were slightly caught off guard with how much they were gaining on them. Ahsoka, who was tailing behind her Masters to cover the rear, hadn't expected a Kath Hound to spring onto her speeder from behind her and the new found wait caused her speeder to lose its counter balance and spiral out of control. While she was trying to regain her control of the speeder she also had to fight off the Kath Hound attempting to take a chunk of her. As soon as she grabbed her lightsaber the Hound snapped its jaw over here right shoulder send a sharp pain to her arm and forcing out a loud and guttural scream of pain. Despite the out of control speeder, which was barreling toward the center of Hound herd, the Hound on her speeder refused to release Ahsoka from its grasp. Finally, getting her bearings, she reached for her shorter saber with her left arm and quick sliced the Kath Hound off of her and her speeder. While the hound had released her, the sharp pain was still there and she felt herself feeling woozy from the overwhelming agony of the wound. The next thing she sees is a tree as she barely, and lazily, fell off her speeder and onto the grass before she could crash and spectacularly explode into the tree causing a sight for a mile away. Ahsoka had passed out before she could see anything else.

Anakin and Obi-wan were far too focused on dodging and fending off the Hounds from their own speeders to notice that Ahsoka had been taken off course. It wasn't until they heard a loud bang and a flash of light that they noticed that Ahsoka was no longer behind them. 

"Ahsoka!" Anakin had yelled. He then made a sharp turn and headed straight for the crash site which was several hundred yards from his position .

Obi-wan had yelled pleadingly at his former Padawan. "Anakin wait!" As he turned to follow his path. 

Anakin didn't hear nor cared to hear what Obi-wan had said. He just needed to get to Ahsoka and his determination would not be faltered as a very serious expressing came to his eyes and face. He had successfully dodged and repelled the first 100 feet of Kath Hounds but the pack got too thick and he was eventually overwhelmed to the point where he abandoned his speeder and landed with his lightsaber drawn. Obi-wan drifted his speeder next to him and hopped off to land next to Anakin with his lightsaber drawn as they stood back-to-back ready to repel the surrounding Kath Hounds prowling around them. 

"Well, this is a wonderful situation you've got us into this time Anakin." Obi-wan said sarcastically. 

Anakin retorted equally sarcastically, "This one is all on Ahsoka."

The smoke from Ahsoka's speeder crash was still several hundred yards away from them and they had a wall of Hounds in between them and her. 

"Stay close and wait for them to pounce. Once they attack we steadily make our way to her but if we get too far from each other we'll be overwhelmed." Obi-wan whispered.

The Kath Hounds were snarling and growling closer and closer.

"Alright but try to keep pace old man. Ahsoka doesn't exactly have a lot of time." Anakin snarked. 

Obi-wan scoffed,"'Old man'"

After a few more seconds of agonizing waiting, the first wave of Kath Hounds finally jumped toward the pair of Jedi and the fighting ensued. Working in tandem much like a majestic dance of combat, the two moved steadily and slashed violently, covering each other's backs and once the Hounds become too much they would both combine their powers to push them away and begin the next wave of the onslaught. One by one the Hounds had pounced and one by one the Hounds had fallen. Both Jedi was starting to feel exhausted from the amount of effort they were giving out but they had to keep going for Ahsoka. They felt a wave of relief as the Hounds started to attack more hesitantly and more had started to retreat. However, the wall was still there and so they pushed on. The Hounds had started to go on the defensive and were now the ones backing away from the two Jedi until they finally reached their target. The pair both out of breath looked around for Ahsoka but couldn't find her anywhere.

"She has to be here!" Anakin almost shouted angrily. Using all his strength left he pushed as many hounds around further away from them to clear the way and fortunately that was the final straw for the hounds as they all had started to retreat. Yelping and running over their dead brethren it took them seconds to clear the area before it was populated only by the two Jedi masters, a tree and a destroyed and burning speeder. 

"Ahsoka! Where are you?! Ahsoka!" Anakin attempted to yell out as far as he could to hopefully coax a response but nothing came in return. 

Obi-wan turned to his Padawan and put an arm on his shoulder before Anakin shook it off violently clearly not in the mood to be friendly. "Anakin, attracting more attention to us isn't going to help Ahsoka and it certainly won't help me any." Obi-wan had said before the true weight of his exhaustion caught up to him and he collapsed against the tree as he slowly lowered himself to sit. Anakin looked even more distressed as he looked around but found nothing to indicate the whereabouts of his Padawan. The only indication of her presence here was currently burning. Anakin scanned the area around, hoping to find her within the scattered bodies of Kath Hounds only to come up with nothing. There was so much blood that he couldn't tell if it was Ahsoka's or Kath Hound. 

"They must have dragged her away to a den or to a lair or somewhere!" Anakin yelled in anger. 

Obi-wan reminded him, "Kath Hounds are pack hunters, they don't drag their prey to a den. They gather in herds like the one we just crashed and take their prey there. If they caught Ahsoka they would either eat her here or leave her because they aren't dragging prey with them, especially on the retreat." 

"Then where is she, huh? Because I don't see her and we were definitely quick enough to keep them from completely devouring her!" 

"I think our mystery man may have had a hand in this. But I don't know why he would unless he found out we were after him." 

"I swear if he so much as touches her I will rip his throat out." Anakin bitterly stated.

"You'll do no such thing, right now I need you to be calm and use your head. I know you hate it when I say this but please have patience Anakin. We will find Ahsoka but right now we are hardly in any condition to search for her, let alone rescue her." 

Anakin knew Obi-wan was right, he felt as if he could keep going forever but knew that eventually he would reach his limit and upon looking again at his former master, he looked exhausted and worse for wear. He had given his all to save Ahsoka and he knew he had the best intentions for her just as much as he himself had. Anakin walked over to offer Obi-wan a hand which he gladly accepted. With a grunt and sigh Anakin started to support his master towards their one good speeder. 

"I told you you couldn't keep up with me, old man." 

"I don't remember falling behind in our advance and becoming a Kath Hound snack with me watching your back." 

"And yet, I'm carrying you to the speeder." Despite their teasing, Anakin couldn't be more thankful for Obi-wan's trust. He knew Obi-wan preferred a more levelheaded approach but also knew Anakin just couldn't always work that way when the people he cared about was on the line. "Thank you" Anakin had uttered. If Obi-wan didn't know Anakin well this might have sounded out of the blue but he knew the significance of the statement. 

"For what? A chance to relive the good old days?" Obi-wan said cheerfully and pretending not know what Anakin was talking about. Anakin saw through it.

Arriving at the speeder, Anakin hoisted Obi-wan on the back passenger seat before hopping up himself. "Last time I checked you didn't seem all that happy with the 'good old days.'"

"With age comes wisdom."

And they sped off into the direction of the Kintool grounds. The sun was starting to set and the length of the day had really hit them both as even fatigue had started to take over Anakin's body while Obi-wan had no strength to even hold himself up and was fully leaning on Anakin for support. Obi-wan had inquired about their destination only for Anakin to confirm they were headed for their initial goal. "You know, if this family isn't kind enough to let us stay we will be Kath Hound food by morning." Obi-wan reminded. 

"I know. But if we go back to Dantoo than we might have to go through this again tomorrow and that doesn't sound too appealing either."

"Yes, I agree."

The rest of the ride was silent as the pair fought off their exhaustion for the remainder of the night until they reach the Kintool ground that will hopefully be their refuge for the night. Until then they are left with only assumptions. Assumptions about Ahsoka. Assumptions about their destination. And assumptions about their own well being.


	3. The Captive Jedi

Anakin was slowly succumbing to the ever appealing call to sleep. Fighting it off any longer will soon be pointless if Obi-wan's fight had anything to say, who is currently passed out in the seat behind him. Anakin had to focus on holding his former master with him while driving their speeder toward their intended goal. The Kintool grounds were in sight but still several minutes away. The dusk slowly engulfed the sky as daylight escaped the two Jedi. 

The farm was simple and small, much smaller than the more prominent farming families but still respectable. As the buildings came into detailed view you could tell the farm had seen better days. The architecture has been left unkempt and maintained as rust and decay engulf the structure, resembling that of the lower Coruscant sector. There was no one in sight of Anakin as he pulled up next to the house, the speeder coming to a hasty stop. 

Anakin hopped off the speeder with Obi-wan in hand and had attempted to carry him to the front door to hopefully ask for food and shelter. Once Anakin had started walking the exhaustion had reached its limit. His legs buckled under the stress and he dropped to his knees, holding Obi-wan up as hard as he could to prevent his impact into the dirt that would, unfortunately, inevitably come as Anakin started to fade from consciousness.

___________________________________

It feels hot. My vision once dark has become blurry. No, it was still dark but blurry as well. How can darkness become blurry? How can it feel so hot yet feel so cold? I feel as if im floating but grounded. Where am I? Lightning? A red hue fills my vision yet still blurry. I hear it. The sound of a lightsaber, I reach for mine but they aren't their. I'm scared. A heavy breathing fills my ears. Is that my breathing? I truly can't tell. I sounds pained and ragged. Pleading for more air. 

The red hue becomes faded and dissipates. The breathing becomes normal and the lighting turns to rain. The darkness becomes a picture and then blurriness becomes clarity. Anakin? Anakin is here but he still feels distant. A noise and shimmer disturbed me in my trans. A voice begging for me to wake. Am I dreaming? It feel too real. A dream within a dream. Until all clarity dissipates from my vision. 

Ahsoka felt a horrible headache and a sharp pain in her shoulder. She groaned in misery almost pleading for it to end and any solution felt reasonable. Her eyes started to flutter and her vision becomes more clear with every blink. 'What happened?' She thought. 'The Kath Hounds. Right' She rubbed her lekku gently, trying to will away the soreness. 'The crash.' She started to remember. 'Fell unconscious' and then her memory failed. "Wait." She widened her eyes all of a sudden and sat straight up which she regretted immediately. "Ahhhhh" the pain was unbearable.

"Careful." 

She quickly looked toward the voice who she found to be unfamiliar. 'Where am I' She asked herself, almost sick with fear of the answer. 

Almost as if he heard her thoughts the voice answered, "You're in a safe place and in good hands, I promise." 

She relaxed at this. More so from her physical exhaustion and fatigue rather from an inherent trust of his words. He called her again. "Don't fall back asleep just yet. You need to regain your strength and that nasty gash in your shoulder isn't getting any better." He turned to offer her a bowl. "Eat this, it will help you."

She was apprehensive at first but then her stomach growled. Hurt or not she needed to eat and so she took the broth from this mysterious man. As she swallowed the substance from the rock carved bowl she thought of her Master's and their whereabouts. She tried to sit up again only to be persuaded back down by the sharp pain growing in my head. The voice turned at my groan. "You need to rest, you hurt your head pretty bad. The broth should do its work but it will take a moment." She wanted nothing more than to surrender to sleep but she had thoughts roaming all around her head preventing even the most effective sleep medicine from causing her to drift. 

She looked at the man across the room. He was a human male that didn’t look any older than Anakin. With short blond hair and scruffy beard, he looked a little better than unkempt but also seemed weathered from the day. She glared into is diamond blue eyes where she noticed an air of comfort and coziness. "Where are my masters? My friends?" She asked sternly. Not ready to fully accept this man's word. 

"I was unable to get into contact with them, they found themselves in the center of a Kath Hound colony, cutting me off from them. I had to get you medical attention quick because of your shoulder. But don't worry. I made sure they were safe and they made it out alive. They scared off the Kath Hounds and I had turned my full attention to you. You've been out for a few hours now and here we are."

"Why didn't you contact them after they scared off the Kath Hounds?" She was suspicious of the story. 

"As I said, I turned my attention toward you. Going back down to explain the situation would have cost you valuable time and you were bleeding out at an alarming rate. I made a decision to bring into my home so I could properly heal you."

She eyed him with more suspicion. It sounds too convenient. 

"I know you have no reason to trust me but I promise I don't intend to hurt you or keep you against your will. If you want to leave you are free to do so. I just wouldn't recommend it."

"And why is that?"

"Well for one, you are seriously hurt and can't even sit up before getting dizzy. Secondly, it's dark out and the wildlife can get kind of antsy. I don’t think you want to test another Kath Hound."

She didn't want to admit it but my best option was to trust this random stranger who, as far as she knows, kidnapped her and is lying through his teeth. 

The man stood up slowly, "I'm going to make some more broth and after you finish that we'll both hit the hay. I can tell you've had a long day." As he turned away, his coat opened slightly and Ahsoka could just barely peer in. Ahsoka's eyes widened in horror as she saw a lightsaber dangling from his belt. She used the force to pull the lightsaber from him so she could confirm her fears. As the saber got taken off the man didn't immediately react and just casually turned around as Ahsoka brought the entire weapon into her palm. 

"This is a lightsaber!" Ahsoka said as if she discovered an unurthed truth

"Yes, very astute observation. I see your Jedi Training has served you well." He said with heavily laced sarcasm. 

"You're a sith lord!" Ahsoka push herself away from him hurriedly until she reached the wall, terrified of what will happen to her.

"Sith lord? Hardly. I'm about as much of a sith lord as you are."

"B-but.. but you use force lightning and you killed that bounty hunter after working for him!"

The man looked flabbergasted at the accusations. Only one of those things are true yet she said all of it so confidently. "Woah, woah. Let's slow down and start over. Look, you have my lightsaber so i'm powerless right now. You have control here so let's just calm down."

"No! No! Stay away!" Just then Ahsoka turned on the lightsaber fully expecting a bright crimson red but instead the blade glowed a bright white hue almost as if it was dipped in a silver coating. "W-what? B-but you…. Sith…. What is this? 

With a heavy sigh the man retrieved his saber with force grab, startling Ahsoka, and quickly sheathed it away. "I am Aavry Datto. Fallen member of the Jedi Order and former Padawan to a Sith Lord. I am one of the only, if not the only, member of an ancient order known simply as the Gray Jedi."

___________________________________

Anakin had slowly opened his eyes, each blink adding to the confusion of his sudden consciousness. Lift his head slightly, without moving the rest of his body, he noticed that the room was small and dainty and looked familiar to something he was sure. The morning light pierced the room as daylight had returned from its untimely break of last night. He could still feel the fatigue of the day prior and his stomach growled something fierce and alien. 

Footsteps were heard through the door as they made their way closer to his room. Apprehensive, he searched for his weapon which he discovered not to be on his belt as he sat up on the bed. Panicked he looked over toward the corner and saw a small pouch and folded pile of clothes where a lightsaber lay leaning up against it. As the footsteps resched his door, Anakin force grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, fully standing. The door opened and Anakin pointed his saber toward it. "Well, no that's no way to treat your former master." 

The voice was unmistakable and Anakin visibly relaxed, sheathing his lightsaber as Obi-wan walked in the room. "Sorry Obi-wan, just a little confused. What happened to our clothes?" Anakin asked as he looked down to notice both of their uncharacteristic garbs resembling that of a farmers. 

"Well, after you passed out in front of their front door, they were kind enough to bring us in and let us stay the night. Apparently our clothes were very dirty so they took the liberty of washing our old clothes and gave us new ones."

"Who are they?'" Anakin had asked having a hard time remembering last night. 

"Why the Kintool family of course. Don't you remember valiantly dragging my injured self to safety before gingerly falling asleep?" Obi-wan wan teased. 

"Very funny, last time I checked you passed out forcing me to drive the speeder and having to hold you onto it." Anakin said as he slowly remembered. 

"Well these old bones need their rest as you know." Obi-wan said with a smirk still absolutely grateful for Anakin's resolve to get them to safety. "Come on, they've made us breakfast and we still need help to find Ahsoka." Obi-wan waved for him to follow as he walked out of the room. 

Anakin followed behind Obi-wan to get to the stairs and headed down into the dining room. In the kitchen was an adult female twi'lek who looked to be just about done with whatever she was cooking. Obi-wan took a seat at the table and Anakin followed next to him. The Twi'lek turned to meat Anakin's eyes and smiled to which Anakin returned the gesture. "Glad to see your finally awake. I was worried for you both for a little while."

Anakin assured the twi'lek, "It'll take more than Kath Hounds to keep us down." 

"Good, because I hear they are in abundance around here." The twi'lek joked. She turned to offer them plates and then grabbed her pan and poured what appeared to be cooked egg although they were unsure of the animal used and some soup like substance surrounding it. "Eat as much as you'd like, you've both had a long day yesterday. I'll have a second batch ready in a moment."

Obi-wan cut in, "Please, we don't want to impose. You've done more than enough for us." 

The twi'lek smiled, not faltering in the slightest. "I'll be the judge of that, now both of you eat. You need to regain strength."

Obi-wan and Anakin immediately scarfed down what was on their plates, unaware of their severe hunger. The twi'lek shook her head in disbelief before putting another serving down. To which they started to eat again. Obi-wan took a moment to address the Twi'lek. "We thank you for the hospitality miss…." 

"Solaria. Solaria Kintool."

"Solaria, and we apologize for dropping in on your doorstep unannounced."

"Think nothing of it. I was taught to help those in need regardless of the cost." 

Anakin chimbed in, "A noble sentiment and rivals even the best Jedi." He appraised. 

Solaria took this moment to inquire, "Speaking of which, might I ask what two Jedis are doing on Dantooine? Let alone way out here?"

"The planetary governor, Yodar, asked us to look into the reports of a rogue Jedi in the area and we were going to stop by your farm to ask you questions until we got a bit sidetracked." Obi-wan explained. 

"And he possibly kidnapped our friend." Anakin added.

Solaria seemed to shift uncomfortably, "So you're here for Aavry." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, we last heard he was working for a bounty hunter named Krecko, who was possibly killed by him, and that's how we found out you were being extorted." Obi-wan confirmed.

Solaria gave a loud snort. "Aavry wasn't working for that slimeball and he definitely didn't kill him. He scared him to death, but he didn't lay a finger on him." Obi-wan and Anakin looked almost taken aback by the statement and Solaria looked back and forth between Obi-wan and Anakin. "What do you want with him?"

Obi-wan continued, "We're not sure yet, right now we believe he has our friend and want to make sure he doesn't hurt her."

"He won't." Solaria answered confidently 

Anakin looked at her curiously, "You seem to know him pretty well."

"He's become a close friend of the family and we owe him our livelihood. After my husband died he kept his profound debts with us and that's when Krecko showed up. He started to threaten us and hurt us when we couldn't pay him. And then Aavry showed up." Solaria took a seat at the table as she began. "We had all heard the stories of a mysterious man out in the wild doing who knows what and causing a semi-paranoia amongst the farmers. So when he appeared I was apprehensive at first but he didn't need my assurance. He simply asked me who Krecko is and went to talk to him. Krecko didn't take it well when Aavry told him to leave us alone. Krecko came to the farm to intimidate us again, except that Aavry was here this time. And he looked like something out of a nightmare." 

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other in interest. "A furious lightning storm appeared almost as Aavry called upon it. I don't know much about Jedi and what they can do but he brought fear into Krecko and warned him to never bother the settlers again, to which Krecko decided to completely go off world." 

Obi-wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "If what you say is true then this more disturbing than I once thought." 

"Why?"

"Aavry sounds like he is harnessing the dark side and something of that magnitude suggests he is a sith lord. We have to get to him before Ahsoka is with him for too long."

"Aavry would never hurt her, he's a sweetheart. After Krecko he offered to help me and the kids around the farm when he realized how little money we had. He's like an uncle to the kids and he refuses any payment we offer." Solaria said defensively, pleading with the Jedi not to hurt him. "The stories about him are mostly just farmers being paranoid. He spends most of his time helping them and they are scared of him. No one likes to notice the lack of Kath Hound attacks but that's all thanks to Aavry."

Obi-wan held up his hand, "With all due respect, the sith can be tricky and who knows how powerful he truly is. They can shape memories and warp reality. You may only believe it because he wills it, but we won't ever know until we find him. Please, we must find our friend and confront him."

Solaria glared bitterly at them. "If you think i'm going to tell you where he is just to you can attack him then you have another thing coming. I'm not betraying him."

Anakin stepped in, "He could be hurting our friend and we need to find her. We won't hurt him if he lets her go and talks to us. You know he can handle himself and you have our word we won't stoop to violence unless provoked."

Solaria began to fidget as she was trying to decide what to do. She knew even if these Jedi did start a fight that Aavry could handle himself easily but what if he thought she betrayed him? Then there is their missing friend….she didn't believe he took her, but even then he could help them and show them he isn't as evil as they say. She sighed heavily, "He has a small hidden hut in the rock formation just east of the Kath Pass. You should be able to avoid the Kath Hounds by sticking close to the trees. However," Solaria grabbed something from one of her cub bard drawers, "you can use this salve Aavry created to walk past the Hounds no problem. It's some sort of agent that calms their senses so as long as you don't provoke them they will leave you be." She tossed the vial to Obi-wan. "You're speeder is parked in the garage, my son Tryou should be finishing up on it." 

Obi-wan nodded, "Thank you for your help. We will head out immediately." Obi-wan and Anakin went back upstairs to change and grab their equipment after which they made their way to the garage. Tryou, who was screwing something into the speeder, turned to see the two Jedi approaching and smiled. He was probably just barely 16 but yet he carried a certain confidence. "Your speeder should be ready. I just buffed out some scratches and put a sound compressor on the engine. It'll accelerate slightly slower but you won't attract Kath Hound within 5 miles anymore."

"Thanks little man, we appreciate your family's hospitality." Anakin beamed. 

"That's thanks to Uncle Aavry. He taught us that 'compassion is the most valuable yet priceless thing in the galaxy.' Well it sounds better when he is saying it." With that he saluted the two Jedi and headed into the garage. 

"Maybe there is something more to this Aavry." Obi-wan inquired 

"As long as Ahsoka is in his 'care' we will treat him as a threat. Besides, you heard Solaria, he uses force lightning. Who else do you know that uses that?"

"Count Dooku." Obi-wan rubbed his chin in thought. "You aren't suggesting he learned from him are you?"

"We won't know anymore without finding out for ourselves. Let's go. The longer we wait the more danger Ahsoka is in." 

Solaria walked out to watch the Jedi begin to leave. With a wave and a smile, the two Jedi sped off to find Ahsoka


	4. The Homeless Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aavry tries to set the record straight

Ahsoka dreamt silently and peacefully, a far cry from her last nightmare. She only started to stir awake once her dream had come to a satisfying conclusion and is slipped away from memory right in front of her mind. Her eyes blinked open as she was left in confusion to her surroundings. She looked around to find her inside a room made of wood and stone. The spruce had been weathered significantly and looked to be needing repair. 

She was still wearing her battle gear but her lightsabers weren't on her belt. She quickly searched the room only to come up empty if anything, not even her supply pouch was with her. She looked toward the lone door offering her an exit from the cramped and dinky little room. She opened it slowly only to find herself inside a living room and a man meditating to himself in the center of the room. Ahsoka recognized him immediately and the reminder of last night came flushing through. 'Oh, so it wasn't a dream.' Ahsoka said to herself. Looking around, she was able to spot her gear laying near the door. Trying to be as quiet as a mouse she slowly stepped out of her room and towards her gear while circling the wall. She made it not 2 steps until Aavry spoke up, "You're awake. Good to see my broth did its trick." Aavry then opened his eyes and stood up from his meditation. "Come, I have made some breakfast." 

Ahsoka looked back and forth from Aavry and her gear looking like she was deciding what she would do. "What trick did your broth do?" She sternly asked. 

"I combined a sleeping agent to help you rest better, I could tell you were plagued with nightmares last time."

Which was true, Ahsoka felt as if she never slept better. "We didn't exactly finish our last conversation." 

Aavry seemed a bit more guarded after that comment. "No, we did not. You passed out before much could be said." Aavry pulled out some plates and set the table. "Let us discuss over breakfast."

Ahsoka reluctantly walked over to the table and sat down before the food. It was a meat of some kind, one that she hardly recognized, but it looked delicious. Slowly taking a bite it immediately watered her mouth as she was craving more. Juicy and tender and so filling she hoped it would never run out. She was much hungrier than she thought. 

Aavry looked at her with intrigue, "Compliments to the chef?" Ahsoka only nodded as she continued to eat. "Well I learned from my mother and she's no stranger to the kitchen." Aavry chuckled to himself. Ahsoka had finished that last few bites and was left delightly satisfied. Aavry took her in for a few moments looking at her expression and her mannerisms and couldn't help but be slightly stricken at her beauty, despite being thrown to the Kath Hounds several hours ago. Aavry shook these thoughts from his mind quickly and started the conversation he really didn't want to have. "So, what do you want to know?" 

Ahsoka took her time examining his expression only to find caring features and no hint of malice. She finally asked, "Are you a sith?"

"No" Aavry immediately answered

"But you use the dark side of the Force?"

"Yes ...and no. It's a little more complicated than that." 

Ahsoka glared intensely but found it hard to tell if he was lying or not. "Than explain." 

Aavry took a moment to find the right words but couldn't really seem to settle on any as it was a lot to unpack. After a long pause and a brief sigh he finally spoke, "I tap into both the Dark and The Light sides of the force and utilize both strengths. I don't submit to one or the other." 

"How are you not consumed by the dark side? How do I know you're not consumed already?" 

Aavry let out a scoff, "The world is not so black and white. It's clear the council still wishes for you to believe otherwise." Aavry bowed his head in sadness. "Even after all this time they haven't learned." 

Ahsoka looked at him now with confusion, "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm not 'consumed' because of the very dark side you protest! Just the same as I'm not consumed by the Light side." 

"Consumed by the Light side? How can you even suggest that the Light side is the same as the dark side?" Ahsoka asked still very bewildered. 

"Too much of either one brings imbalance, and thus: destruction." Aavry pulled out a piece of bead that Ahsoka recognized as a Padawan bead. "I was part of the order, same as you. However, the more I thought on their teachings the less I understood. My Master at the time was not like the other Jedi. He taught me the value in balance and too much of a good thing is still too much." Aavry set the bead down, "His untimely death brought a new chapter in my life"  
Aavry than start to undo his robe to reveal his chest. 

Ahsoka start to blush and turn away, "What are you doing!?"

"Do you know what Sith lords give their apprentices?" 

Ahsoka's eyes widened at hearing this and turned face Aavry, expecting a betrayal. She found his bare chest and a deep burn marking across his left bicep.

"They mark you, to signify an undying lifelong loyalty to your allegiance." Avery then put his robe back over his mark. 

"So you are a sith!" Ahsoka just about yelled. 

"No" Aavry had said solemnly which at caused Ahsoka's breath to catch in her throat. 

She looked at him with a new found curiosity. "Then what are you?" 

Aavry took a breath, "I didn't know the answer myself for a long while. Not disciplined enough for the Order and not emotional enough for the Sith. It was a conundrum I was stuck with and wrote it off as just not being good enough for either." Aavry started to eat his untouched meal. 

"So what changed? Why are you living out here?" 

"I figured out the Jedi teachings, as we know them, are wrong." 

"That's blasphemy!" 

"Hence why I live out here. Even with being out here the Order still came after me, I can't live in any republic worlds and I can't be near seperatist worlds either because of the Sith."

Ahsoka just then thought of something very important, "Who was your Sith Master?" 

Aavry shuddered at the thought of his old master, "Darth Sidious" Ahsoka's eyes widened at this. She's heard of Darth Sidious before but couldn't remember where she heard that name. "Who knows where he's ended up, but I've no doubt he has a hand in this war between the Republic and the Separatists." 

Ahsoka took this all in hoping her masters will be more informative of the situation. "You never answered my question, the allure of the dark side makes many fall to it. How do you resist it if you use it?"

"How can you avoid something you don't understand?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "It's simple. You tell someone not to do something no matter what, their curiosity only grows and when the time comes when they are weak and vulnerable they think any solution is good. The only way to resist something as alluring and destructive as the dark side is to experience it first hand."  
Aavry let out a shock of lightning from his hand and let it dance there. "Doing this makes you feel powerful and is only fueled by emotion. I have to feel an emotion strong enough in order to will it." Ahsoka watched in amazement as the lightning danced in his hand. "But in order to stop the emotion from taking you over, you need an anchor. Something or someone to look upon, to hold you still until the moment passes. An attachment." 

"But attachments are forbidden in the Order." 

"Yes. A foolish rule and it lacks the foresight of what it means to be a living being. The Jedi preach compassion and love and trust but expects us to act like robots. How can one feel empathy but be detached from others around them?" Aavry lowered his hand and cut off his lightning. "The dark side prevails because the Jedi teachings make us vulnerable to its allure. They forbid strong emotions because it leads to the dark side which couldn't be further from the truth. The act of forbidding emotions are what leads to the dark side. When Jedi aren't taught to properly vent or work through what they feel it makes the dark side seem so much better by comparison. The dark side simply feeds off of the weak willed, not emotion. But when is our will ever weaker when we have unchecked emotions?" 

Ahsoka's head was spinning, she couldn't believe what she was hearing yet everything made so much sense. She stood up to get some air and ran out the door as fast as she could. Aavry simply sat there watching her before standing up slowly to follow her out. When he reached the outside, he saw Ahsoka collapses to the ground and blue lightsaber hurling towards his head.

___________________________________

Anakin and Obi-wan were speeding through the open farm plains toward what they hoped would be their Padawan friend. The morning breeze giving off a newfound vigor as they got closer to their intended target. "We've only been on these things for less than a day and I already want to be rid of them." Anakin said referring to the speeder. 

"Yes, well they did save our lives." Obi-wan returned, although not completely in disagreement. 

"So what do you think we should expect from this guy? Using the dark side yet apparently acting as a saint?" Anakin had inquired.

"I think caution and patience is our best chance. We should talk to him at least and find out what he's doing here."

"After we secure Ahsoka's safety. Not sure I want to have a friendly chat with her captor."

"Or savior."

Anakin scoffed off the idea.

The plains slowly turned into the rocky highlands Solaria told them about and before they know it, they were back by the Kath Pass. But this time they made their way toward the intended path along the rocky terrain, out of sight and smell of the Hounds. 

Stay along the path, they found that it led into a small looking cave with what appeared to be recently used. Obi-wan and Anakin parked their speeder a ways off as to continue on foot for added stealth. The path way just outside the cave hosted a nice hilly terrain and so the duo chose hide the speed behind the mound. 

As they walked toward the cave, they noticed a bonfire outside of what looked like several windows and a door. If what they were looking at was indeed what it was, then they were looking at a small hut carved into the rock face. 

The front lawn of the hut still had grass pareening on the front and there were several trees still donning in the small divet of the cave. Anakin and Obi-wan took positions hiding behind a rock and tree to keep a closer vantage point on the hut. 

Close enough to whisper Anakin asked, "Can you see anyone inside?" 

Obi-wan replied in a hushed voice, "No, but I can sense Ahsoka nearby. This must be it." 

Anakin was about to move closer until the door swung open and he could see his Padawan running out of the hut. 'Ahsoka' Anakin thought with relief. She looked dizzy as if she was starting to pass out and Anakin almost went out to help her until a robed man walked out the hut right behind her. 'It's him!' Anakin could not see Ahsoka anymore and only saw his new goal as he leapt from his position with his weapon drawn to strike him down. 

The robe figure, while surprised, pulled his lightsaber from his belt just in time to guard against the menacing attack. The man and Anakin stood their for a moment a look of confusion and anger on their faces respectively. The man took this moment to use his other hand to call Force Lightning onto Anakin, successfully throwing him off of him and, with a scream, Anakin landed several feet away. 

Obi-wan then stood on the other side of Aavry with his lightsaber ready. Aavry stood with his lightsaber drawn in a defensive stance. Anakin stoop up, wincing in pain, and drew his lightsaber. The three men stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Obi-wan spoke up, "So you're the Jedi everyone seems to know and yet no one knows where he is." 

Aavry responded in kind, "And you must be Ahsoka's Jedi masters. I didn't realise the Jedi took to attacking people in their homes."

Anakin angrily and bitterly shouted, "You are a sith lord and you kidnapped our friend and you will pay for whatever you did to her." Anakin then charged at Aavry catching both him and Obi-wan by surprise. Aavry took a purely defensive stance to block and dodge most attacks flailing at him, the downside to this is he was forced to give ground as Anakin went for a flurry of blows that were uncharacteristically unbalanced but powerful.

Obi-wan took this moment to tend to Ahsoka and carry her away from the battle. Lifting her up bridal style as she went limp as a noodle in Obi-wan's arms and he carried her towards the edge of the cave. Setting her down by the edge of the pathway they came from he took a hand to her head and felt for a fever which she thankfully didn't have. Her heart was still beating at a steady pace and she didn't look visibly harmed anywhere he could see. 

He looked back at Anakin and was surprised to see the other Jedi falling back with every attack. If the stories were to be true then he should be able to at least go toe to toe with Anakin. Checking for immediate wounds on Ahsoka one more time, Obi-wan ran toward Anakin to help in the fight.

Aavry was finding this fight much easier than he had anticipated. Anakin's swings were lacking finesse and balance that he could guard the attack far before it came. There was so much emotion and darkness behind the swings that he was surprised he hadn't felt it before. Now, as all the hatred and anger came crashing down onto him he could feel it resonating off of him and it wasn't good. At least not for him, with the focus on Anakin's raw technique he could manage to escape with barely a sweat. 

Aavry was about to go on the offensive when Anakin switched his technique, now using more focused strikes and a lighter arm. Aavry was caught off guard and took a swift kick to the jaw as he stumbled back in a daze. He was becoming more focused and patient, he wasn't swinging with anger but determination now. As the realization dawned on him, Obi-wan came in to throw his own swings toward him and was forced out of his thoughts as he dealt with a second fighter. 

This Jedi's style was much more focused and disciplined, opting for more opportunistic stance and waiting for the right time to strike. Aavry felt more on edge at this new style and put much more effort in protecting himself. 

As if one Jedi was not hard enough, both Jedi started to attack in unison forcing Aavry to redistribute all of his balance. Obi-wan and Anakin thought they were about to pin Aavry down, until Aavry's lightsaber peered a second blade on the other end and he adopted a far more defensive stance than Obi-wan and Anakin could penetrate.

For Aavry, fighting a disciplined Jedi and an emotionally driven one was proving far more difficult than he wanted it to. They were both so different in swings and power that he knew his defense couldn't hold long and decided to break their assault with one of his own. Instead of anticipating the next attack after guarding one, he swung violently at Obi-wan, forcing him to dodge out of the way. This caused both Jedis to fall off balance and force a defensive stance of their own. With Aavry now on the offensive, he fired a flurry of blows that found either Jedi difficulty with keeping up. 

Just as it seems Aavry had a breakthrough, the two Jedi held up their hands at the same time and pushed Aavry back towards his house and through his front door. Anakin, who was not satisfied with letting him go, jumped toward the hut to finish Aavry off. Obi-wan yelled for Anakin to come back, "Anakin no! He's too powerful we must leave!." 

"I'm not letting him get away!"

Anakin walked in to find stumbling Aavry getting up after being thrown through his table. Anakin quickly threw a downward slash toward Aavry who successfully pivoted his Lightsaber in order to deflect the blow into his stove which had a high explosives power core inside. 

Aavry yelled, "No!" Aavry force pushed Anakin out of the hut and leaped forward with them. Unfortunately, for Aavry the hut exploded in large engulfing flames where he was blasted outward from the hut and launched outside of the cave. Anakin and Obi-wan stood still until the whole cave started to rumble. "Come on Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled after running to help Anakin of the ground. They both ran as fast as they could and just barely escaped the collapsing rubble both diving and landing hard on the dirt. 

"Well as far as rescues go I'd call that a success." Anakin jokes

"And that's why no one ever asks you." Obi-wan retorts, rubbing his head as he stood up. 

Aavry was laying a few feet away from them groaning and slowly coming too. As far as surviving an explosion, he didn't seem to be worse for wear. His robe was burned a crisp black and the ground around had a few embers but, most importantly, his lightsaber was sitting a few feet away from him. Anakin quickly went over and grabbed it before he could do anything else. "How is Ahsoka doing?" Anakin asked Obi-wan worriedly. 

"Well, she probably doing better than we are." Obi-wan said as he checked on her again.

Aavry slowly lifted his head to find a blue lightsaber aimed at him. "You're coming with us." Anakin said threateningly. 

Aavry was more focused on the pile of rubble that was his home. "You destroyed everything, it's all gone." He said with a sad tone. "My whole livelihood is just gone! You bet im coming with you because I don't have anywhere else to stay! You better believe the Jedi Council will get an earful from me and if they think they can get away with this then they have another thing coming!" 

Anakin and Obi-wan both looked at each other in confusion before Obi-wan asked curiously, "You're not gonna try and kill us?"

Aavry turned to glare at Obi-wan, "Why would I kill you!? What is your problem? Not only did I save your friend there but the thanks I get is my home turning into rubble!"

Anakin took his turn to shout, "You're a sith lord and we have enough proof to put you away for a long time and you kidnapped our friend! Why else was she trying to escape from you?"

Aavry furrowed his brow in complete annoyance and stood up quickly only for Anakin to hold his lightsaber closer to him. "Will you get that out of my face!" Aavry force pulled his lightsaber out his hand and using his power to cause Anakin to loosen his grip only for Aavry to drop it on the ground. "I've had enough of being accused of being a sith. I'm not a sith, I didn't kidnap your friend and she was not trying to escape! There was nothing to escape! She could have left whenever she wanted." 

Obi-wan inquired, "Then why did she run out and collapse on your front lawn?" It was less of an accusation and more of a question of curiosity.

Aavry looked bewildered for a moment. 'How the hell do I make this simple' he thought. "I told her some things that are hard to hear. Look, it's not important right now, she just got dizzy and should wake up in a few minutes and I'm sure we can have a long chat about it later!" Aavry walked over to a nearby rock and sat down next to it.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked sternly 

"I'm sitting" Aavry said sarcastically but angrily. "I'm sure the Order taught you how to do that." Aavry then went into a pose of meditation. "Now shut up while I calm myself before Ahsoka can wake up for us to be on our way." 

Anakin looked back to Obi-wan who was still leaning over Ahsoka and to give a "what gives" expression. Obi-wan returned a shrug back before turning to lay Ahsoka down. 

Anakin, losing his patience, walked over to Aavry and sternly told him, "This conversation isn't over. You need to tell us what we need to know, right now."

Aavry ignored him through his meditation and hadn't moved an inch. Anakin was about to say something else until Obi-wan chimed in behind him, "Leave it, Anakin. He's in no mood to talk and he's clearly not who we thought he was." Obi-wan place a rag over Ahsoka's forehead and slowly stood up to avoid disturbing her. "We should update the council of what has happened here."

"Update them with what? We still have no idea who he is or what he is and apparently the two people who can answer that are in no condition to talk." Anakin said frustrated.

"Can I see his lightsaber?" Obi-wan held out his hand, expecting the object. Anakin layed it in his hand to which he ignited the lightsaber. The blade's flashed bright neon white. "Does this look like a sith's saber to you? Clearly we can rule that out, especially with how he's acting now."

"And what of the lightning, huh?"

"What of it?" Aavry had called out, apparently deciding to enter the conversation but never detached from his pose. 

Anakin looked at him accusingly "You used it the same way Dooku used his. It felt almost too similar."

Aavry took a deep sigh, "Yes, I harness powers of the dark side but that makes me no more evil or sith than you. I use the dark side because it's part of the force. It has its place within all of us and true understanding of balance requires compromise." 

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at him as if he told a wild conspiracy theory. Aavry took it all in stride, despite having his eyes closed, he could feel their apprehension. 

"Now you both see why she passed out on my lawn. My once perfectly unharmed lawn." Aavry let out a depressed sigh.

Anakin and Obi-wan turned their heads towards each other in confusion when a soft groan behind them caught their attention. Ahsoka started to awake with a struggle as she slowly sat up. "Wh-where am I?" She attempted to glimpse at the two figures now standing over her but found that opening her eyes gave her a bad headache and chose to keep them tightly shut as she winced in pain. 

"How are you feeling?" Obi-wan gently asked. 

"Just a bad headache. I'll be fine." Ahsoka felt around her and opened her eyes slowly. "Why am I laying in the dirt?" 

Anakin chose to answer, "Well we saw you pass out and thought you were being hurt and so we rescued you by pulling you at here."

Ahsoka widened her eyes in realization. "Wait, where's Aavry?" 

"Over here, little one" Aavry said without opening his eyes but providing a little wave. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please tell me you didn't try to kill him." Ahsoka asked apprehensively. 

Anakin try to smoothly bend the truth, "Well, 'kill him' isn't quite the right word, we were rescuing you, Snips!"

Obi-wan decided to be bluntly truthful, "No, you definitely tried to kill him." 

Anakin glared him. "You were helping!"

"Only to defend you but once we had Ahsoka I distinctly remember telling you to retreat." Obi-wan returned smugly. 

Ahsoka shook her head and reached for her gear only to find it nowhere near her. She checked her belt for her Lightsabers and couldn't find them either. She looked to Aavry and asked him calmly, "Hey Aavry, where is my stuff?"

Aavry opened his eyes at Ahsoka as if he just remembered something. "Over there." Aavry pointed to a pile of rubble. Ahsoka looked over and fell into a panic.

"What!? Why are they in there!?" Ahsoka raised her voice at Aavry. 

Aavry simply pointed to Anakin with his thumb and used an 'ask him' face. Ahsoka glared at Anakin and waited for an answer.  
"I...uh, may have destroyed his house ON ACCIDENT," Anakin made sure to emphasize. " With all of your stuff inside it.".

Ahsoka looked at the three men at a loss for words. Here entire livelihood was now buried under a pile of rubble. She stared back at the rubble trying to grasp her situation. "My lightsaber is in their! What am going to do now? I can't just leave it!" 

Aavry walked over to the pile and looked thoughtfully at it debating if there was an answer. "Well I'm afraid your bag would have been burned up in the explosion, but I can still sense your kyber crystals inside." Aavry put his hands up as if trying to grab something and his scrunched into a grimace. After a few seconds of this he finally sighed in defeat. "They're definitely in there, I can hardly make them budge due to how far inside they are and from all the rubble." Aavry looked over to Ahsoka, "Come here, help me get them out. You'll have better luck pulling them than me." 

Ahsoka walked over to him, "And what are you gonna do?" She said as she held her hands up.

"I'm going to help you wiggle them out." 

They both raised their hands as Ahsoka attempted to pull her sabers out while Aavry did all he could to lift the rubble around her saber.

As the two attempted a weapon rescue, Obi-wan and Anakin set up their communications with the Jedi Council. They sat and waited for their call to be answered. "So, not a sith lord and not a kidnapper and we destroyed his house. Does that about cover it?" Anakin asked

"You destroyed the house, not me. But yes just about." 

"What are we going to do with him now?"

"He said he was willing to come with us and I'm sure the council will be interested in his inquiry." 

The communicator was finally answered and the council members appeared. "News you have of this sith." Master Yoda began.

"Yes, we have learned that the sith in question is not actually a sith nor is he part of the order. It appears he has his own code that he follows."

"And what code is that?" Master Windu questioned in his regularly stern voice. 

"We're not sure yet as he hasn't told us much, right now we are dealing with another mess made by Anakin."

"Hey" Anakin said slightly hurt. 

"But what we do know is that he harnesses the power of the dark side just as much as the light side. While I sense it in him he is clearly not consumed by the dark side despite his apparent embrace of it." 

"Worrying, that is. Talk to him, we wish." Yoda had said.

Anakin, "Well funny thing that, he actually wants to talk to the council." All of the members give a curious yet confused expression. "You see, I may have accidentally destroyed his home and he wants the council to compensate him." Everyone, including Obi-wan, shake their heads in disappointment. 

"Eh, actually, I'm not too worried about my house anymore." Aavry had said as he and Ahsoka, with Lightsabers in hand, walked up to the conversation. "I thought about it and I think I've had enough of this planet and could use a change of scenery." 

"You must be the Jedi we've heard so little about." Master Windu addressed 

"I suppose I am." Aavry bowed toward the Jedi Masters. "My name is Aavry Datto. I hear you wish to talk to me." 

"Yes, much to discuss we have." Yoda confirmed. 

"Well I would of course be honored. It as been too long since I last stepped into the Jedi Temple." 

"Master Kenobi and Skywalker, please escort Master Datto to the temple immediately." Master Koon asked and Obi-wan nodded his acknowledgement. "We will provide living quarters as an apology for your current living condition, Master Datto." 

"Thank you, Masters. You are too kind. And please, I am no Master. Just Aavry or Mr. Datto will do just fine." 

With their final words, the communications had ended. Obi-wan collected their communicator and looked toward Aavry. "Before we go we must know one thing."  
Aavry raised his head in anticipation, "What did you do to the bounty hunter Krecko?" 

"Oh, that." Aavry smiled to himself, feeling a sense of pride. "I simply said I'd call down the power of a thousand suns if he ever step foot on the Kintool grounds again. He was so scared that he called off the debt and went offworld last I heard. He was always more bark than bite." 

"So you were protecting the Kintool family." Obi-wan stated rather than asked. 

"Of course." Aavry stated matter-of-factly. 

"Well we should head back soon before daylight escapes us." Obi-wan looked at their lone speeder and noticed a problem. "Hmm, we can't all fit on one speeder."

"Unless you destroyed that too, my speeder should be around the back but it is just a personal speeder so it will be a tight fit." 

"Ahsoka is the smallest out of all of us, she can ride with you until we get back to Dantoo." 

The two groups separated into their speeders and started their trek back to Dantoo.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Anakin questioned.

"He hasn't given a reason not to and after we vandalized his home i'm not sure he has much of a choice. Besides Ahsoka is with him and she's resourceful." 

Ahsoka and Aavry were having their own conversation on their speeder. "So what are you gonna tell the council?" Ahsoka asked. 

"Tell them what I told you. Who I am, what I am and they'll probably be upset or offer to let me join which I will refuse and hopefully stay nice and comfortable in the Jedi temple until further notice." 

"That's your plan? What you've been telling me is far from conventional in Jedi teachings. What if they don't like that?" 

"They will either learn something or refute it impossibly but they won't kill me and I'm under their roof. They won't worry because I won't give them anything to worry about." 

Ahsoka thought about this for the rest of the ride. What he had said to her back at his hut was still stirring in her head and she was getting around to making sense of it. On the other hand, she was a part of the Jedi Order, not a hermit who has separated himself from everything. She couldn't just entertain the idea of the Jedi teachings being flawed without thrusting herself into the fire. A luxury Aavry had. These thoughts would plague her the entire ride back and she feared that the longer Aavry was around that trouble would continue to stir.


	5. The Burdened Jedi

Yodar was beginning his nightly rounds as he walked through the Capitol, wishing all of his peers a goodnight. There was only one quarter left in the rotation and the sun started to set. He made his way back to where his Jedi patrons were staying after realizing how long it has been since they have returned. Nearly 2 rotations have passed without a word of them. He slowly made his way up to the first door of the three and knocked, yet no answer returned. He knocked again, only harder this time. "Hello? It's Yodar. I've come to see if you need anything." No answer returned. He tried again with the other doors and yet the same silence greeted him. He walked back down the hallway and found one of the guards that was patrolling the hall. "Have the Jedi checked back in at all in the last 2 rotations?" 

"No sir, they left early and have not returned. The speeders haven't been checked in either."

Yodar was a little more than worried. Being out that long in the dead of night without shelter couldn't be good, even for Jedi. Maybe those myths of a sith out there are true. "Thank you." Yodar walked back down stairs toward the front door in order to check with the gate. Walking through Dantoo was met with silence as many of the patrons and markets close down for the night as many of the farmers have turned in for the next morning. Upon reaching the gates, he sees two of his guards peering out into the plains as if they are looking for something. "What are you doing?" The guards quickly turn around and stand at attention, " Sorry sir, we didn't realize you would be out here this late." 

"At ease, what is so interesting out there?" 

One of the guards offered a pair of binoculars and waved for Yodar to climb up on the wall's scaffolding. "We see a pair of speeders heading towards the city, we thought it was bandits at first but they look don't look like bandits and there's only 4 of them." 

Yodar looked out and saw the figures that he recognized as the Jedi he sent out but with only 1 of his speeders and and an unknown speeder. Plus there appears to be an extra person in their party that is wearing robes similar to that of the other Jedi. "That's the Jedi. Open the gates upon their arrival. And bring some extra guards, just in case, it appears our mystery man is also here."

___________________________________

The 4 figures made there way to the gates which thankfully opened up upon their arrival. They stopped by the speeder garage and were surprised to find Yodar there but were worried when he had what is probably half of his guard force with him. The Jedi handed their speeders back to the garage hand and walked over to Yodar. 

"If I remember correctly I gave you three speeders."

Obi-wan answered, "Well, it seems that the Kath Hounds have a better hunting prowess than we had thought." 

"Ah, I see. I probably should have sent a guide with you in hindsight." Yodar looked to Aavry, "Who is this? Surely my memory hasn't receded that badly."

"This is Aavry Datto, your mystery Jedi that your people have reported." 

Aavry gave a cheerful wave. Yodar didn't seem too amused. "I'm glad to know you are resourceful." Yodar waved to his guards. "Now we can have a proper trial for the many trespasses and disturbances he's caused."

Aavry's smile quickly went into a frown as Yodar's guards started after him. Anakin stepped in between the group and Aavry intimidatingly. Obi-wan put his hand in front as if signaling Yodar to stop. "Unfortunately, governor, we'll have to take it from here. This is a Jedi matter and he'll be leaving with us and isn't coming back in the near future." 

"You can ask the Kintool family about him, he was helping the settlers, not harming them." Anakin added. 

Yodar gave a weak sigh and signaled for his guard to pull back. "As long as he leaves I no longer care. At least I can tell my people there won't be anymore problems." 

"I'm glad you see it our way. The council thanks you."

"Right, well, I assume you are leaving right away? I can have someone bring your belongings to the ship." 

"Yes we are, but that won't be necessary." 

"As you wish." Yodar signaled his guards, "Get back to your stations." 

The four continued to their quarters and grabbed their belongings. After a quick R & R they made it to the ship.

"This ...is an interesting ship. Aavry commented. 

"It's gotten us through some rough times." Anakin responded

"Sure sure, it's just definitely a fixer upper…" 

"It's got charm." 

"Right. Charm."

The ship sparked to life without much trouble, to Aavry's surprise. Quickly they headed out into space with the milky green planet going ever further away. Aavry stared out the window and took in a deep breath followed by a long sigh. 

Ahsoka reached a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" 

Aavry looked to Ahsoka with a smile. "Ya, it's just been my home for ...umm" Aavry paused to think, "5 years now." 

Obi-wan looked turned his chair towards him and looked curiously. "5 years? How old are you?" 

"22 years old. Why? Is that strange?" 

"You've been hiding here since you were 17?"

"Yes, I became a Jedi Padawan at 14 and was one for two years, until my Master's death” Aavry said solemnly. The ship started its hyperspace route back to coruscant.

“I thought you said you were a Sith’s apprentice?” Ahsoka pried. 

“Yes, I was. My Master, I...I didn't deal with his loss all too well. I had all this anger and sadness welled up inside me until I found an outlet." Aavry shot little bolts of lightning out of his hand. "I was weak and vulnerable, a perfect target for a Sith Lord to catch. I was promised so much power, the power to stop death and to move worlds. I was young and grieving the loss of my Master who I loved like a father. Of course I accepted his help, the Jedi hadn’t offered any guidance and here he was, saying he could help with my anger and sadness. Who wouldn’t accept?” It was a rhetorical question and no one dared interrupt. Aavry retracted his powers and continued, “For six months I trained in the dark side of the force and for six months I felt out of place, like this wasn’t where I was supposed to be. My new Master would torture me in order to ‘advance my training’ as he said it and being the young mess that I was, I believed in enduring the pain to get the great reward at the end, the maiden at the end of the dungeon if you will.” Aavry rubbed the marking on his chest as if remembering something. “The first thing he did was brand me. I didn’t honestly even know if it was normal, but he branded me with an insignia that I don't even know what it means. He told me it was for me to pledge my undying loyalty to him, the idiot that I was, I accepted. I didn’t care about the consequences, only the goal.” He pulled his hands in front of him and looked at them as they started shaking. “One day, he said that I just needed to pass my final trial to become his Padawan and we could rule the galaxy together. I didn’t even want to do this, I just needed the power and I would get it no matter what needed to be done. We went to an outer rim world, far from the reaches of the republic, I don't even remember the name of it but he said our mission was to ‘subdue’ the people living there. I thought he just meant to rule over them, not ...not ...” A tear fell from Aavry’s eye, landing on his hands that were still shaking and then another one fell and then another. Aavry was starting to lose his composure until Ahsoka reached out to hold his left hand to which Aavry had barely flinched at the new feeling and naturally squeezed it and suddenly found his ability to continue. “He wanted me to execute the women and children. He said we were using the men as slaves and that we couldn’t take care of them, that we needed to break the men.” Anakin and Obi-wan widened their eyes in horror fearing the ending to this. “I couldn’t.” Another tear dropped, and Ahsoka gave another squeeze. “But he wouldn’t have it, he shocked me and demanded that I kill them. I had actually tried to hold my hands out and do it, but.. But...their faces, their eyes. I couldn’t do it and I tried to think about why I was doing this and couldn’t even remember what I had wanted anymore. I just wanted to leave and before I could do anything he...he….” Aavry clenched his right hand into a fist. “He killed them himself, the monster did it without hesitation and I watched as the life left their eyes. The screams, the horror, there was nothing I could do, yet I felt like I had a responsibility to at least fight and die for them. But I couldn’t. I froze and watched them as I let them die.” The three Jedi were in awe at his story and the ship had an eerie silence to it as they sat there taking in the whole ordeal. Aavry let go of Ahsoka’s hand and started to wipe away what tears he had left on his cheeks, but not before saying, “Thank you.” to her. 

Anakin looked solemnly at him and cautiously asked, “How did you escape him?” 

Aavry looked up at Anakin to acknowledge his question and then looked to the ceiling as he tried to remember. “I ...I can't remember too much, I was in a very unstable mental state after that. All I know is that he was going to kill me. He didn’t want ‘weakness’ and so I fled from him while on the planet’s surface. I swiped my lightsaber at him and had surprised him long enough to get away. I ran and ran and ran until I physically exhausted myself. I had to be miles from where he had done what he did until I found a spaceport out in the middle of the valley. It looked populated enough but I knew I'd never get anyone to take me anywhere without credits that I didn't have. I made my way to a large cargo ship and snuck my way onto it and threw the one part of my life I had away, My lightsaber. My sith lightsaber.” Aavry pulled out his current lightsaber and continued, “The ship took me to Dantooine where I was alone and on my own. I found that house cut out from the ground and took my home there and ever since: this,” Aavry held his lightsaber out his lightsaber. “Has been my life, until now.”

“Where did you get a new crystal and a new lightsaber? Obi-wan asked, 

“Dantooine is one of many places the ancient Jedi resided thousands of years ago. I remembered that my old Jedi Master talked about these enclaves. It was there that learned about the current order I follow: The Gray Jedi.” Aavry looked to see if they had any reactions to what he had said, and he could find none. “Of course none of you have heard of them” Aavry said in a depressed tone. “I found plenty of Lightsaber parts in the enclave and as for the crystal, there are an abundance of caves on Dantooine that hosts these crystals and I found mine inside one of the many caves I had searched. To my astonishment it glowed white, just as the Gray Jedi had before me. As far as I know, I’m the only follower of this order.” 

Obi-wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “How come I haven’t heard of these Jedi? Why aren’t there any left?”

Aavry thought about it for a moment. “Well, they were a rebelled variation of the Jedi Order of old and detached from the Jedi to make their own code, one that they thought fit more to the idea of a Jedi. In their opinion, the Jedi had grown far too powerful and were blinded by too much light. The Gray Jedi believed that balance to the force was accomplished by embracing both sides and learning to control both. Many of the restrictions and traditions were foolishly put in place to combat the dark side which would go in cycles to power. Unfortunately, the rules as we know them make the allure of the dark side that much more appealing, as I have already faced that first hand.” Aavry paused to think a bit more about his words, “To why they are not around, your guess is as good as mine. I would say the Jedi took their schism as a form of the dark side and simply fought them but If there were records at that enclave, then there was certainly a form of book keeping involved with them which means the Jedi acknowledged them. It may have to do with the Sith taking advantage of the schism and killing them all. All that is known to me is that the Gray Jedi disappeared and the Jedi are still here but now that I’m out of Dantooine I might just try and bring the Gray Jedi back.”

Obi-wan seemed impressed, “Fascinating, an ancient Jedi order not seen for centuries.” But Obi-wan gave a sad expression, “I don’t know how the council will take this. Talking about living against the Jedi code is sure to anger the likes of Windu and Ti.” 

Aavry gave an assured smile. “Don't worry, I’ll deal with them as best I can. I’m surprised you allowed yourselves to listen in the first place.” 

“It's an interesting perspective of the Jedi, I'm far from sold on it but I would love to hear more.” 

“I would have loved to let you read up on it but unfortunately the holobook was in my house.” 

Anakin physically winced at this. 

“So I guess we’ll have to learn up on the teachings from me.” 

The three of them chuckled as they all went back to their original positions, but not before Ahsoka spoke silently to Aavry, “Thanks for telling us.” Aavry gave a genuine smile and nodded and they both sat back to relax the rest of the trip. About an hour into the flight, Anakin and Aavry were the only two still awake while Ahsoka and Obi-wan had fallen to rest. Anakin looked behind him to see that Aavry was still staring out of the window in thought. Anakin softly muttered, “I’m sorry.” Aavry looked up at Anakin in confusion. 

“Huh? What was that?”

“I said I’m sorry.” 

Aavry was still confused, “Foooooor?”

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh, “For attacking you and calling you a Sith and blowing up your house and doing a lot of things I shouldn’t have done. It wasn’t right and it’s not the Jedi way.” 

Aavry gave an ‘ah’ expression, “In truth, I was a bit angry and upset.” Anakin looked down in shame, “but after some thought, I can’t say I blame you.” Anakin snapped his gaze toward Aavry. Aavry gave a smile back, “You thought your Padawan was in danger and you did what anyone would or should do. You did everything in your power to protect her.” Aavry gave a small shrug as he continued, “Now, I wouldn’t say the best outcome happened, far from it, all things considered, but you had good intentions at heart.” Anakin had thought about this and nodded, turning back to the cockpit window. “Anakin, I can see the darkness within you.” Anakin widened his eyes before turning to look at Aavry. 

“Wh-what?” 

“When you attacked me, the unchecked rage and anger you threw at me. The pain in your technique. You hold a lot of it and even if you do well in hiding it, it will burst at the seams.” 

Anakin looked at him with narrowed eyes, “You don’t know anything about me.” 

“Probably not, but I’ve been there before. Trust me, you don’t want to go down that path.” 

“You’re not like me.”

“No, no one is like anyone. But that doesn’t mean we can't have similar experiences.” Aavry slowly looked out the window and glared at nothing in particular. “I’ve known loss, just as you have and I know what it's like to be scared of losing the ones closest to you, but I assure you, there is no preventing it. No matter how much you will it or how powerful you think you are or will be, there is no defying the will of the Force. I had once tried that path and all it brought was regret and pain, fortunately for me I was very lucky to get out when I did.”

“Then what am I supposed to do? Let them get taken? Let the injustice of it all happen?” 

“Yes, because that’s what they would want you to do. That’s what your mother would want.” 

Anakin glared daggers into Aavry and he looked ready to pounce. “How do you know about my mother?” He said with anger lacing his words. 

“Nothing, but I hope you can enlighten me. Tell me, what was the last thing she said to you?” 

Anakin looked down in anger and sadness, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Anakin said sternly. 

“I’m willing to bet she admired her son who was all grown up, I bet she smiled the biggest smile she ever had after seeing you and I bet she willed herself to tell you she loved you.” 

Anakin snapped his eyes open in astonishment “H-how...how did you know? Get out of my head!”

“I don’t have to be in your head Anakin, the pain and guilt resonates off you and I'm trying to tell you that if you don’t forgive yourself then that pain and guilt will redirect itself on the very people you want to protect.” Aavry looked back at Anakin, “Do you think your mother wanted revenge? Or do you think she was just happy to see her son before she died?” 

Anakin was still looking at the ground and balled his hands into fists. “I-it was too late. I slaughtered them all. I avenged her.” 

“But the pain didn’t stop did it?”

“No” Anakin’s voice cracked as tears stung his eyes. 

“What’s done is done Anakin, it’s time to move forward. I forgive you for attacking me and blowing up my house and whatever else you did to me, your mother forgave you for being gone because she got to see you one last time as a grown man and I know you were forgiven for killing those sand people but none of that will matter if you don’t forgive yourself.” 

Aavry slowly walked up to Anakin and outstretched his hand. “Forgive yourself and rid yourself of this guilt. Let go. It’s the hardest thing in the world but it is sadly inevitable.”

Anakin looked up at Aavry’s outstretched hand and took it in his. Aavry lifted him up into a hug and Anakin finally let go, of not only the tears he didn’t know he was holding, but also the pain and guilt and the weight on his shoulders as he quietly sobbed. Aavry just stood and let it happen as he looked at the other two cabin members still knocked out cold. After about 10 minutes of silence, Anakin had a new level of exhaustion he didn’t know he had.Aavry noticed this by the way he slumped. “Come on, let’s get you to sleep, I’ll watch over the controls for know.” 

Anakin chuckled to himself, “Do you even know how to fly a ship?” he said jokingly. 

“Now I may have been stranded on a planet for the better part of my adult life but I'm resourceful. Plus I have two very capable Jedi here that I can wake up if something were to go horribly wrong.”

Anakin nodded to him and made his way to the medical bay of the ship to sleep in the bed. He walked with lazy strides, feeling overly tired but with a huge lifelong load off his mind. Aavry had gave him a lot to think about and a lot to consider, all of which is exactly what he needed. Anakin didn’t have much else to think as he landed on the medical bed and let sleep take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to be a full chapter but it felt right to section this off


	6. The Phychic Jedi

Aavry pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about Anakin. Hoping he had gotten to the headstrong knight, but knowing it will be a long road for him to fully let go. The session they had a few hours before was exactly what he needed though. 

Aavry took a second glance to his cabin mates who were currently lost in sleep. Obi-wan sat slightly slouched in his chair as he steadily breathed, even in his sleep he looked elegant. His hand lay under his chin as his arm supported his head while laying in the armrest and his legs lay in front of him with his left laying out straight and his right bending in as if he was not in a deep sleep. His face gave off the assumption he was in a calming dream filled sleep. Upon looking to his other cabin mate, Ahsoka, gave another assumption all together. She was curled up on herself, almost like a cat, her small frame allowing the position in the relatively large chair. She was constantly shifting and twitching in her sleep while her face was grimacing constantly. Aavry recognized this from when she was staying in his hut, she was having a nightmare of some sort again. Aavry thought about waking her up but the ship came out of hyperspace and stirred both of his new companions awake. 

Obi-wan yawned as the recognizable sound of hyperspace was met with a new silence. He was surprised as he found Aavry, not Anakin, in the pilots seat. "I thought I would never see the day that Anakin would be flying co-pilot."

Aavry looked back at Obi-wan and gave a slight smile, "He was much more exhausted than he thought and preferred a bed rather than a chair so I offered to take over until we reached Coruscant." He turned to look at Ahsoka, "Speaking of which, can you go check on him?" Ahsoka nodded and lazily got up and walked out of the cabin, still waking from her restless sleep. 

The ship was getting closer to the atmosphere before Aavry turned to Obi-wan, "Would you mind taking over? I'm a little rusty on my space travel" Obi-wan and Aavry switched seats as the ship got closer to Coruscant. 

___________________________________

Ahsoka hadn't gotten any good rest the entire trip aside from when she had Aavry's sleeping agent. Maybe she should remember to ask him for some more to hopefully alleviate her nightmares. 

It was last week when they started and it was always different yet always so vague. Anakin constantly showed up no matter what horrifying thing she dreamt. Jedi being killed, Clones fighting each other or Obi-wan in pain; there was always Anakin looking toward her, beyond her. Never saying a word and never acting like himself, just staring like a statue. The dreams felt too real. Like she was there with it all. Everything except Anakin felt as if it was within reach, Anakin felt so distant and far from himself. She hopes they will pass one day but couldn't shake these visions, what if they mean something?

Stepping into the medbay Ahsoka was ripped from her thoughts as she found Anakin still fast asleep and looking like he's having better sleep than she had. She sat on a chair next to him waiting for his eventual awakening. 

______________________________________________________________________

Aavry looked on at the approaching planet he hasn’t been on in ages and it was a very likely possibility that for every year he’s spent on Coruscant he’d spent the same amount elsewhere. It felt nostalgic despite his unkind leave from the planet. One thing that stood out to him were the numerous capital ships and fighters patrolling the planet, there hadn’t been a clone army the last time he’d been here. “A lot has changed since I was a Padawan.” 

Obi-wan hadn’t considered that fact, it all seems like yesterday that he’d been Padawan to Qui-gon. “Yes, the galaxy is changing, for better or for worse.” 

“I’m sure, tell me. How exactly does the Jedi get involved with the clone wars, let alone becoming the leadership?”

It wasn’t an accusatory question, but was still a loaded one all the same. “The Republic needs all the help it can get and the Jedi are friends with the Republic last time I checked.” 

“Of course, no doubt this war has been devastating for most. It's just that I never saw the Jedi getting their hands dirty like this. Especially when I was around.” 

“We do what must be done and trust in the Force.” 

“Hmm” Aavry thought about his statement but decided it wasn’t worth arguing over. 

“You disagree?” Obi-wan asked, noticing his non-answer. 

“Not ‘disagree’ per se. We just seem to have different views on the Force is all.” 

“Oh? If you don’t mind me asking, what is your opinion on the war? Specifically the Jedi involvement.” 

“I don’t know what to think about the war yet, one tends to lose touch when stranded on a farm world. I just found it interesting that the Jedi joins in a war, it's not quite so orthodox. Makes me wonder what else has changed is all.” Aavry rubbed his chin in thought

“I assure you that if it weren’t necessary then we wouldn’t have gotten involved. But unfortunately, even with the Jedi’s assistance, the war seems to be a constant struggle.”

“That much is apparent, lest this war wouldn’t be continuing this long.”

The two sat in a pregnant silence while the ship made its way closer to the atmosphere.  
“So tell me about Master Skywalker.” 

“What about him?” 

“You know what I’m asking.” 

Obi-wan had known and had so much as flinched at Aavry calling him out on it, it was a lot to unpack. “He’s the Chosen One.”

“He’s very strong in the Force, but why him?” 

“He’s the strongest one we know.” 

Aavry was a little shocked to hear this as he wasn’t expecting that. “Even Master Yoda?”

“Far greater.”

Aavry had much more to think about. “That’s concerning.” 

Obi-wan now had looked confused toward Aavry. “Why do you say that?”

“There is a darkness within him, its infant, but festering. He’s harbouring a lot of pain.”

Obi -wan was shocked to hear this. There’s no way that can be true. “Are you certain? He can be irritable at times, but the Dark Side? Even the Council hadn’t sensed it within him.”

“Then that is far more concerning.” Aavry said solemnly as he looked out the window

Obi-wan couldn’t believe this new revelation. Anakin, his brother, consumed by the Dark Side? He didn’t want to think it was possible. He had shown great prowess and Qui-Gon himself believed in him. What could he be holding so deep in himself, what pain was he going through? 

Anakin and Ahsoka had walked back into the cockpit while the ship was pulling into the view of the Jedi Temple and passing by the Senate building. Aavry had physically jumped from his seat and widened his eyes as a familiar feeling passed through him. He hadn’t felt his presence in so long and had prayed to never be accompanied by him again.” It can’t be….” Aavry had said in a hushed voice, but the feeling was too strong and too familiar. It had to be him. 

The three other Jedi in the cabin looked at each other in confusion silently asking each other what was wrong with only Anakin voicing it outloud. Aavry hadn’t really heard them and was struck with fear and worry but saying it out loud made it all the more real, “It’s him.” 

“It’s who” Ahsoka urged him to continue. 

“My master” Aavry still held a tone of terror.

As confusing as it was to Ahsoka, she became very hopeful that Aavry could possibly reunite with his master.“I thought you said he died, maybe he’s at the Temple, we could..”

“Not that master.” 

Obi-wan was now in disbelief, “The Sith? On Coruscant? Impossible!” 

“I know his presence anywhere. He’s here. No doubt about it. I had feared the day I would be reacquainted with him.” Aavry had finally sat down but held his gaze out the window and staring at nothing in particular. The three held determined gazes out toward Coruscant, preparing on who might be the Sith imposter.  
The ship pulled into the Jedi Temple, landing on the landing pad with Master Windu and Master Yoda awaiting their arrival. The group of Jedi walked down to the pad as Windu greeted them, “It’s nice to see nothing else exploded upon your return.” 

Obi-wan greeted back, “We’re all just as glad. Master Windu, Master Yoda, let me introduce you to Aavry Datto.” 

“Pleasure of mine, it is.” Yoda had greeted.

“I thank you Master Jedi, your knights have proven gracious hosts, if not for our foremost misunderstandings.” 

“Glad, I am. Much to discuss, there is.” 

“Yes, I hope you can forgive my delay but I’ve had quite an adventure and ask if I may rest.” 

“Of course, your room as already been prepared and whenever you're ready we can escort you.”

"Thank you Masters" Aavry turned to the three Jedi and gave a bow, "While I wouldn't say we met on the best circumstances, I believe it worked out for the best. I never knew how much I wanted to be off that planet. So, thank you and goodbye for now, for I'm sure there is much to discuss due to our most recent development."

Anakin returned the bow before responding, "Again I am sorry for ruining your home, no matter how well the outcome was, it was undeserving and unbecoming. Thank you for being so understanding." 

"I share Anakin's sentiment and you have our thanks for helping Ahsoka." Obi-wan returned.

"Yes, thank you. I look forward to see you around more often." Ahsoka had said as her and Obi-wan bowed.

Mace Windu had cut in before they all had parted, "Actually, Padawan Ahsoka, we would like to get a full report from Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. Would you kindly escort our new friend to his quarters while we discuss Dantooine?" 

"Of course Master, just tell me where to go."

"Room 213, everything should be prepared for him."

"Yes Master Windu."

Ahsoka and Aavry took their leave into the temple as Windu, Yoda, Kenobi and Skywalker walked to the Council chambers.  
"Of this, Aavry Datto, how do you feel?" Yoda asked 

Obi-wan answered, "He's strong in the force and as level headed as any Jedi Master I've seen which is surprising for his age, but he has experienced a lot in his short life."

Anakin continued, "I trust him, he's as good natured as our best Jedi. He stayed hidden to avoid the attention of the Order and the Sith but he never turned his back on those in need. He even saved Ahsoka when we were hunting him."

"Sense good in him, I do. Bright, the light shines." Yoda confirmed. "Yet hides from the Order, he does?"

"That's a long story and probably best for him to tell it." Obi-wan said. He looked at Master Windu, "What he has to say may not be something you like, but we must keep and open mind when discussing it with him."

"Do think what he has to say has anything to do with why he actively hid from the Order?" Windu asked. 

"Yes and no, he seems confident now that he has talked to us and so he has decided to talk to you in full about his situation, I'm just assuring you he had no malicious intent and therefore should be listened to. He has some interesting interpretations on the Force and Jedi."

"Agree with his unorthodox methods, you do?" Yoda wondered.

"No, not yet, but it will bring debate and one that I will openly play devil's advocate for. What he believes contradicts much of the Jedi Code." Obi-wan made a point to glare at Master Windu, "Which is why I want to make sure he isn't silenced." 

"The Jedi Code has been in use for thousands of years, I doubt anything he has to say will persuade me to question what has been taught and learned for countless generations, especially since it's lasted so long." Windu had countered.

"I agree, but I was still surprised by his confidence and his reasoning. He has experienced more than most of us have or will have. He's been on both sides of the Force and came back from both, he may provide more wisdom than you give credit for."

"That will remain to be seen." Windu countered again.  
__________________________________

Ahsoka and Aavry were not too far away from his quarters now as they strutted with a determined pace to reach their destination. "I've been meaning to ask you, do you by chance have the recipe for that sleeping agent?" Ahsoka made sure to ask.

"Plagued by nightmares still, huh?" Aavry had asked rhetorically but Ahsoka nodded anyway, "I have the recipe here" Aavry started tapping his head, "but unfortunately, what ingredients I had were in my house and they were locally grown so I don't have any of it on me." Ahsoka gave a downtrodden expression. "Ahh, don't worry, I'll make a trip to the market when I have time tomorrow and see if they have any of what I need, fortunately I kept my credits on my person. I'll make as much as I can for you." Ahsoka's eyes lit up once again.

"Oh thank you so much. You have no idea how much it helped."

"I think I do, you were thrashing quite a bit on the ship. If I may, I'd like to ask what you were dreaming about?" 

Ahsoka turned her head away and averted her gaze from Aavry. "It's just dumb nightmares. Nonsense." 

"Whatever has you that flustered can't just be nonsense." Ahsoka still refused to look at him and seemed to start fidgeting her fingers. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious."

Ahsoka finally turned to look at Aavry again but still felt apprehensive, "No, no, its not that. I trust you, it's just ...it's just that you would think its stupid, ridiculous."

Aavry gave an assuring smile, "Ahsoka, I just found out that my old Sith Master currently resides somewhere in the heart of the Republic and that your Master is the Chosen One who is stronger in the Force than Master Yoda. I promise, whatever is troubling you, I will take it seriously."

Ahsoka smiled at Aavry brightly and took a deep breath, "Ok, well, I'm not always sure what I'm dreaming of sometimes but there are parts that are as vivid as a picture but others where its as blurry as if I was blinded. But everytime, Anakin is in them. Just staring, blankly. Toward me or..or through me, I don't really know." Aavry thought this was interesting. These sounded more like Force driven visions than dreams or nightmares which would beg the question on why she was dreaming of Anakin.

"Does he do anything in these dreams?"

"No, just stays still as a statue and stares. But that's not what disturbs me, its everything else. The noises, the smells, the background. It's all horrifying. Jedi being slaughtered, Clones killing clones. Burnt flesh and heavy breathing. It all feels so real yet no matter what, Anakin is always there, at the forefront. But he feels so distant. Like I can't touch him or feel him."

Yes, these were definitely visions. Aabry was sure of it and if they were as vivid as she described them then these events have a very real possibility of occurring unless something drastically changed. Ahsoka was much more intuned with the Force than Aavry had once thought. She is just a Padawan, and rather young one at that, but she has the potential to be a great Jedi. 

"Ahsoka, I believe what you are experiencing are much more than just dreams. The sound like visions."

Ahsoka snapped her gaze straight at Aavry and widened her eyes. "Visions? Are you saying these things will happen?"

Aavry reassured her by putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling, "Nothing is set in stone, the Force guides us but does not hold our hand. You have received a glimpse, perhaps a warning, of what u  
Is yet to come. It's up to us to now figure out how to prevent it." Ahsoka had calmed down and nodded with a slight smile. Aavry gave a small frown but continued, "I know this will prove difficult but tonight I need you to remember as much about these visions as you can. Spare no detail, no matter how insignificant. If what you dream is as you say, my old master definitely has his hand in it and it is no coincidence that he is here with the Chosen One. I will try to work with the Council in putting together all the pieces to the puzzle but, unfortunately, you will have to collect those pieces." Ahsoka gave a determined nod.

"Don't worry about me, I'll do my part and I won't fail you."

"If it becomes too much, don't be afraid to resist them. I will get some more of the sleeping agent and you can take breaks when you need them. If you overdo yourself it can prove to have nasty results. You've already given us a solid foundation to work with. Do you understand?" Ahsoka nodded her head and looked ahead of her. The two had made it to room 213, and Aavry had given her a bow. "Thank you for escorting me, a testament to even the best of us." Ahsoka laughed at the overdramatic praise and played along with a bow of her own.

"My pleasure, only Master Yoda could rival my skills."

Aavry chuckled, "Alright, I need to get some rest. Exhaustion is already hitting me." Aavry opened the door and walked in but before closing it, he turned to address Ahsoka one more time. "I know these visions are worrisome, especially with the knowledge of a Sith in our midst and your Master possibly being in danger, but we must have patience. Let the Force guide you and use caution, if we try to fix the world all at once we'll end up only scratching the surface of problems."

Ahsoka nodded, "I will, and goodnight." 

"Good night to you" and with that, the door closed. 

Aavry took in the room around him, it was obviously not for Padawans or typical Jedi as most rooms didn't come with beds above the floor, a holo computer, a refresher and footlocker. A wardrobe was the only thing customary since the only thing a Jedi would own are Jedi robes and their lightsabers and refreshers for Jedi were communal. Aavry appreciated the better room but still felt it unnecessary. Walking over to the bed, sleep had finally approached as he flopped on the bed and immediately passed out into a dream filled sleep that was so sweet, he was surely going to forget about it as soon as he woke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long overdue update. I had a really hard time writing this chapter and had to completely rewrite 4 different times because I just wasn't satisfied but after all that, I still feel this is my weakest chapter so far. Hopefully my wall of writer's block isn't noticeably distracting

Aavry's eyes fluttered open as the image of a beautiful woman faded from his memory. Startled by his sudden loss, he jolted awake, trying to force the memory back to him only for it to slip completely. That was a good dream, if only I could remember it. He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes awake. Standing up from his bed he went to make use of the refresher, something he hadn't the pleasure of on Dantooine, leaving only finding manual ways to bring running water unto himself. It was a nice change of pace having running water at a whim, and a multitude of personal hygiene products he hadn't had before. He was enjoying this a little too much as he lost track of time, feeling if he'd spent an hour in there. He stepped out and grabbed a towel that was provided, another commodity he was not used to and went to collect his robes. He hadn't really thought about it but all his spare clothing was inside his hut. I wonder if they spared me any new clothing? Aavry thought as he went to the wardrobe but wasn't too surprised to find it empty. Well, looks like old robes will have to do. Hopefully it won't smell too overwhelming. Aavry collected what belongings he had left, which at this point had been his lightsaber and a handful of credits. He was about to walk to the door before two steady knocks rustled the door. He opened the door to find a Master Obi-wan Kenobi on the other side.

"Morning Mr. Datto, I hope your stay has been well."

"Yes, I'd say so far. Please, call me Aavry. I'm not one for formalities Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan gave a wide smile, "Same goes for me but I wouldn't expect the same from the Council. Seaking of, they were hoping you would be ready to meet with them, unless I am interrupting something?"

"No, no, I was just heading out. Please, lead on." Aavry stepped out of his new home and followed Obi-wan along as he turned on his heels. They walked at a casual pace through the halls of the Jedi Temple as Aavry took in the sights of his once lived life. "The Jedi Temple still looks like it did years ago."

Obi-wan took in the sights with Aavry, "Yes, even when I was a Youngling. Long before the Clone Wars, it all seemed simpler back then." 

"Looks can be deceiving, even for Jedi, I suppose l."

Obi-wan now looked curiously at Aavry, "Whatever do you mean?"

"The Jedi look the same, but much has changed indeed. Whether you want to admit it or not; this war has changed the Jedi, for better or worse."

Obi-wan looked forward in thought, "Yes. But unfortunately some of us don't have the luxury to be bystanders."

Aavry openly laughed at this comment, "Ha ha. No, no we don't. The times catch up to us all it seems."

The two continued to walk further towards the Council Room in a temporary silence, until Aavry decided to probe a nagging subject. "Have you spoken to Ahsoka of late?" 

Obi-wan was a bit caught off guard by the sudden change of subject. "No? About what exactly?"

"She hasn't been sleeping well and even asked for a special sleeping agent I have her back on Dantooine. Just wanted to ensure she isn't having too hard of a time here."

Obi-wan wan wasn't too concerned about Ahsoka all-in-all, she's so headstrong and Anakin like that she never lets anything get to her. "As far as I know she's been progressing well, but I wasn't aware of her sleeping predicament."

"It's probably nothing, was hoping for a possible trigger but I guess my agent will have to do." Aavry looked down in thought as he reminded himself to go to the market.

"I'll keep a close eye on her."

The two made it to the elevator to the Council Chambers and after a brief lift up, they were just outside the meeting. "Here we go." Aavry said to himself as the doors began to open. Obi-wan and Aavry walked to the center of the room, Obi-wan eventually leaving Aavry at the center as he took his seat in the Council. 

Aavry now stood before the Council of the Jedi Order, a place he thought he'd never be again in his life. He looked around at the many faces and noticed old and some new members. He gave a respectful bow before uttering "Masters."

"A pleasure it is to finally speak to one such as you. Great power, you hold." Master Yoda began

"Yes, great power indeed." Master Plo Koon followed.

Aavry enjoyed the praise but had to admit it felt a bit loaded, but he played along anyway. "You humble me Masters, but I am no more powerful than any of you. I simply am." Aavry had never considered himself a prophet or a harbinger, just another Jedi trying to do what was right. 

"Wrong you are. Much to tell you have."

"I don't know what you expect to hear but I will answer what questions you have."

Obi-wan spoke up to begin the first item on the docket, "Tell us of your time as a sith and how you harness the Dark Side of the Force."

Aavry looked to Obi-wan with a sly smile, "Very well" Aavry held out his hand as if he expected to be given something. Soon, after a quick pause, his hand shot lightning out into the room sporadically but without hitting anybody. This did not stop some of the Council members to flinch. Aavry then held both of his hands out and ignited more lightning from the center of the room with the bolts hitting the windows and bouncing back through him. A minute of stunned silence passed by as the Council looked on in disbelief until, eventually, the bolts had died down and what was left was a calm Aavry, eyes closed, standing in the center of what was a thunderstorm a moment ago.

"Impressive" Shaak Ti had quietly said.

"Yes, but surely you know how to draw more than just lightning, as powerful as you are." Master Mundi had questioned 

"You would be correct but that is all I can demonstrate." Aavry had stated firmly 

"And why is that?" Master Windu accusingly asked.

"To demonstrate the darker aspects of the Force requires a target, or host, to experience it." Aavry held his hand to his chest. "Draining a target of their life force, for example, can't be experienced. I am doing it now, but I'm just giving back what I am taking, so to you it seems nothing is happening."

"Where did you learn this power?"

"I became a Jedi Padawan under Master Nok Shin 7 years ago, he had died 2 years into my training and I became vulnerable. Grief had wracked me and I left the Jedi Order to be given space and time in order to deal with my conflicting feelings. I was easy prey to the Sith…" Aavry told his story to the Council and had concluded with his knowledge of his former Master, Darth Sidious. 

"A Sith Lord? Here? Impossible!" Mace Windu exclaimed confidently. 

"There is no mistaking it. I will never forget him or his Force. He's here and he's hiding somewhere under your noses."

"Cautiously move, we must. If we stir panic, aware of us Darth Sidious will be." 

"You believe him, Master Yoda?" Master Mundi asked.

"No reason to lie, he has. Against the Dark Lord our strongest ally he is." 

"We will start investigating where we can but we mustn't draw too much attention." Obi-wan suggested 

"Our best lead is Anakin Skywalker." Aavry continued. "It's no coincidence that the Lord of the Sith is here with the Chosen One. Keep an eye on him and who he talks too, I think it would be best to involve him but I understand his lack of patience might be a detriment. No matter what, he must understand that he is being influenced."

"Master Skywalker is constantly on the frontlines, unless you are suggesting a Clone or his Padawan is the Dark Lord I think he is safe." Mace Windu assured.

"I think he holds more secrets than you'd like to know. I can't sense my old Master's presence here so I believe the Temple is safe from him. If he speaks to anyone outside of this Temple, they should be the first suspect."

"He visits the Senate quite often maybe we can keep an eye on him their?" Master Mundi suggested.

"I can ask Padme to inform us, I'll talk to her, though she might not be fond of spying on him." Obi-wan dejected. 

"I wish to involve Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She is vital to our success."

"Ahsoka Tano? Powerful she is, but involve her we must?" Master Yoda questioned 

"We don't know what will come of it yet, but she has recently been receiving nightmares, which I believe to be Force visions, foretelling the future. I have asked her to collect as much detail as she could about them as they will be extremely useful." 

"What if the Force doesn't want us to change it? We must trust in it." Mace Windu had countered.

"The Force guides, but does not hold our hands. We must decide our futures, with or without the Force. It is not a crutch to be leaned on." 

"Debate this later, we will. Focus on the now, we can"

"Of course, Master Yoda. Forgive me." Aavry bowed embarrassed he had become argumentative. 

"Curious, I am. Of what creed you follow." 

Aavry looked at Yoda calmly and took a deep breath. "I am a member of an ancient order of Jedi known as The Grey. It was an order that rebelled against the Jedi Order's doctrine and formulated their own that they felt was superior to Jedi thinking."

"Our doctrines, failed have they?" Master Yoda curiously asked without a hint of aggression.

Aavry shot his eyes toward Master Windu before continuing, "Y-yes, I believe so." 

"Please explain, an open mind this Council will have." 

"Master Yoda, you can't be serious! We have followed the ways for thousands of years and you're willing to doubt that because of this rogue Jedi?" Master Windu said unimpressed. 

"Our guest he still is. Manners we must have."master Yoda reminded.

"Master Windu, this is an ancient order of Jedi the archives have no knowledge of. We can at least learn more about them." Obi-wan had cut in. 

Windu just seemed to skulk even more but signaled for Aavry to continue. "There's not much to go on about the Order. I found a single tome inside of an abandoned and destroyed enclave on Dantooine. Perhaps more tomes exist on other worlds but to search them all myself would take more than 1 lifetime. But the Grey Jedi Code is simple. Emotion, affection and embracement of both light and dark sides of the Force are key differences between the 2 codes." Aavry held out his lightning again. "The Dark Side is fueled by emotion and pain but that doesn't mean you can't use that pain effectively." He increased the intensity of the lightning, "I will always be cursed with the grief of those people I couldn't save, including that of my Master." Aavry then lowered the lightning's intensity. "However, knowing the extent of my feelings and having an outlet is not only healthy but desirable. The Dark Side can be a powerful ally, not just in combat but in mind. We are all living beings with secrets, feelings and ambitions, the Dark Side can be useful in adequately dealing with those issues." Aavry then looked to Master Windu and bowed, "Pardon my blasphemy, but I believe the Jedi Order's way is not only wrong but harmful and leads to even more Jedi to fall to the Sith." The Grey Jedi of old were created in a time when Sith and Jedi were in constant and open war, much like today but with Clones and Droids. The fundamental difference today is that the Sith seem to be extinct and only a few powerful place holders exist. However, back then, there were whole armies of Sith and Jedi and the Grey Jedi had feared that the Jedi's own code was causing its own destruction." Aavry took stock of the room and for once every one seemed thoughtful rather than hostile. "In our history, the Force always went into cycles. The Sith or the Jedi would be in control and the will of the Force kept these imbalances constantly falling and triumphing to attempt a balance. Right now, the Jedi are in control, which eventually will spell the end of it. Sooner or later. The Grey Jedi found this pattern and were studying how to stop the cycle, which led to the doctrine of embracing the Dark and the Lightside of the Force." 

"The Jedi Order has been around for centuries, never has there been a mention of this cycle." Master Plo had stated. 

"Because for the Jedi to acknowledge it is to put its entire existence in question."

"So we are doomed to conflict?" Windu questioned 

"Unless changes are made, yes. The Force only guides us, but we make our own destinies." 

"Much to think about, we have. Observe any patterns of possible cycles we will. Master Plo Koon confirm he can." 

Plo Koon gave a nod, "I will visit the archives and see what I can find."

"Excused for now, you are. Call you when needed again, we will." 

"Yes, Masters." Aavry then dismissed himself from the chambers as the Council all looked at one another in thought. 

"Interesting fella, is he not?" Obi-wan opened with a smile.

"He's certainly suggesting something quite radical. What are we to do if his findings are to come to fruition?" Plo Koon asked. 

"I think an evaluation may be in order, he's certainly knowledgeable in many areas thought lost lifetimes ago. I think he would be a valuable asset to this Council as a supervisor, to give his perspective on Jedi matters." Obi-wan suggested.

"That's a big step to give someone we just met, especially one who learned in the Dark Arts." Windu cautioned 

"His master, on Coruscant he says. Useful in Sith matters his help will be" Yoda reminded.

"And you all know just as well as I do that there is good in him. He hasn't been consumed and his emotions only spiked when he willed it to." Obi-wan offered

"And what happens when he faces a situation where he can't control it?" Windu continued 

"I trust him, he has lived an experienced life and has studied his ways for a long time. He knows what will happen on that path if he heads toward it, it's not one he wishes to repeat."

Master Mundi decided to jump in with a question of his own, "The doctrines he follows seem to put much of the Code in question. What do we do then? He shan't have too much influence or we may put our whole lives at risk. To turn our back on the Code is unheard of."

Obi-wan turned to address Mundi's question, "Yes Master Mundi. I only wish to bring him on as an advisor on Council matters. He can never overrule a decision by himself but his wisdom may prove valuable to our Order. Offer a foresight we may overlook. He's already revealed a Sith Lord on Coruscant that we haven't felt and we'll need his guidance on this issue."

"Much to consider, put it to a vote, we will. See if Aavry will accept, we will." Yoda proclaimed. All the Masters paused in thought for several minutes until Yoda finally asked. "Bring Aavry Datto along, shall we?"

___________________________________

Aavry was waiting in the halls of the Jedi temple, pacing back and forth as he thought about his meeting. It went much better than he had expected but he was still unsure of how many of the Masters had felt about what he had said, the fact that they asked him out of the Council room made him uneasy at the prospect. “Aavry!” A loud feminin voice had reached out to him and he was brought out of his thoughts, he looked up to see the face of Ahsoka Tano running up to him. He flashed a genuine smile at her as she stridded next to him.

“Ahsoka, what brings you here?” Ahsoka, looked to have a nervous look on her face and her eyes portrayed an aura of exhaustion. She clearly has a lot on her mind. “Are you ok?” 

“Yes!...eh..no ...both! I don’t know…” Ahsoka looked away from him. “How was the Council meeting?” She started to rub her arm in nervousness and continued to avoid eye contact which only made Aavry more nervous. 

“It...was alright.” Aavry reached out and but a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch and snapped her head back towards him. “Ahsoka, what’s wrong? Is something happening?” Her eyes widened as she looked at him in, what appeared to be, horror.

“No! No, nothing is happening! Just… had a rough night last night is all.” She put on a fake visage of happiness which only made Aavry worry further. 

“Was it another nightmare? Ahsoka, you can trust me. We’re in this together but I need you to tell me what has happened.” Ahsoka seem to relax a little bit but still held and anxious look. 

“They’ll… they’ll think I'm crazy, you’ll think im crazy. I...I can’t.” Ahsoka seemed out of breath, she wasn’t breathing very steadily at all. 

“Ahsoka, we talked about this. Everything will be fine. These are visions, they are not your fault but you are the only one that can interpret them. You trust me right?” Aavry gave her shoulder a squeeze and a genuine smile had slipped from his mug. Ahsoka looked back and held a neutral look, which was better than her worried demeanor. 

“Ok, ok. You’re right. It's just….these dreams, they are so radical and they don’t describe much but if what they are telling me is true then I think I know who your Master is.” 

Aavry widened his eyes in anticipation. “Who, Ahsoka?” 

“I...I think it's Chancellor Palpatine.” 

Aavry hadn’t reacted at first, it had not been what he was expecting and he thought he had misheard her. He did a double-take before asking her, “I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Aavry had almost hoped he had misheard her. That’s silly. There’s no way that could be it. 

“Ch-chancellor Palpatine?” Ahsoka stuttered out, she was getting nervous at Aavry’s reaction. Aavry had thought he had many things figured out with all of that time to think on Dantooine, but something so radical as what he had just heard had never crossed his mind. The reality of it taking a moment to process as he widened his eyes and the room started to spin. He held a hand to his head as the dizzy feeling started to overwhelm him. “Aavry!” Ahsoka held out her hand to help counterbalance Aavry. She slowly lowered him to the ground and leaned him up against the wall. He stared blankly into nothing as he tried to get his thoughts together. Ahsoka, started to snap in front of him to get him out of his reverie. “Avary? Aavry!” It took a few long seconds for Aavry to come to and react to the Togruta in front of him. Shaking his head, he stared back at Ahsoka. 

“Are you certain? Without a doubt?” 

Ahsoka was taken aback, “Y-yes, I-I think so. The visions are blurry and sometimes I can’t tell when it's just a silly dream or when it’s the Force but I swear that’s what I saw and there was no mistaking Palpatine, he-!” Aavry put a finger to her lips to stop her mid-sentence as she started yelling louder. 

“Shh, don’t yell.” Aavry removed his finger as Ahsoka nodded. “This is a heavy accusation.” 

“You don’t believe me? You think I’m crazy don’t you? I told you! I shouldn’t have said anything.” Ahsoka looked away from him in embarrassment and started to stand up but Aavry grabbed her arm. 

“No, I don’t think you’re crazy and I do believe you. I’m the one who asked you in the first place aren’t I? It's just a lot to unpack.” Aavry slowly started to stand up. “How could the Jedi not sense him? Right under their noses as well?” He put his hand to his chin in thought. “He’s influencing the Jedi and the Republic at the same time but I don’t understand.” 

“Understand what?”

“I was certain he is, at the very least, influencing the Separatists. I still do, but what is he trying to accomplish? He’s fighting himself. When I was his…-” Aavry looked at Ahsoka embarrassed, “Uh...his pupil, he wanted to build an empire, to kill the Jedi. But, but this? What does he hope to accomplish?” 

“I don’t know, Master Skywalker spends a lot of time with the Chancellor, he might know.” 

Aavry widened his eyes and looked at Ahsoka with worry, “That’s not good, not good at all.” 

“Why?” 

“The Chosen One and a Sith Lord? Why do you think?” Aavry scratched his head in thought. “I-I don’t know what to do. This makes things so much more complicated.”

“We have to tell the Council, they’ll know what to do.” 

“They didn’t take the knowledge that there was any Sith Lord at all very well, I don’t know how they will take this news.” Aavry put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, “We have to be patient, I will try to alleviate this news to the Council but we have to be careful. If we try to move too fast it could mean bad news.” 

“What could mean bad news?” The voice of Anakin brought the two sets of eyes away from each other and toward the end of the hall.

Aavry made to keep Ahsoka on the same page as him by taking the lead, “Master Skywalker! We were just talking to Ahsoka about staying up too late, she doesn’t get a good night's sleep.” Aavry smiled extra wide for Ahsoka to get the message, which she does. 

“Yes, I've been itching to get into the action again." Ahsoka gave an equally wide smile. 

Anakin looked at both of them curiously and just shrugged, "Well you're in luck. The Separatists have attacked Cato Neimoidia and the Council wants you and I to lead the counteroffensive."

"Oh, great." Ahsoka gave off a less than enthusiastic tone despite how much she tried to show otherwise. Anakin picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong Snips?" 

"Nothing! I'm just tired from last night." 

"Well, you better be ready for the assault, I'm counting on you."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka turned to Aavry to say her goodbyes, "Good luck with the Council, hopefully I can sleep better in the future." Ahsoka said with a bow

"Thank you. I'll be sure to head to the market once I'm dismissed from the Council. Try to focus on your mission until you get back." Aavry bowed back and watched as the 2 wondered off. He relaxed a little and let out a long, heavy sigh. Chancellor Palpatine? Why, Darth Sidious? Why must you be him? Aavry couldn't believe it, to be so intertwined with everything. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Of course, he's bided his time and he's waiting for the moment to strike. The thought of Anakin crossed his mind. The Chosen One. He's going to corrupt him. We can't let that happen. Aavry was then brought out of his reverie by Obi-wan, who had come out of the Council chambers. 

"We're ready for you."

"Good."

Aavry walked with Obi-wan with a new found determination


End file.
